Summer Celebrations
by Jasper's Mom
Summary: In this story, Ethan and the children will be celebrating many summertime events. Ethan continues to struggle to find a way to balance raising his family with his job as deputy sheriff.
1. Chapter 1 Planning

**Summer Celebrations**

_Characters; Ethan 36, Claire 14, Joseph 12, Ben 9 George 8 _

(Based on the TV series Paradise)

_**Background:**__Ethan Cord is an ex gunfighter living in Paradise, Colorado in the late 1800's. Paradise is a mining town. Ethan became the guardian of his sister's four children in August of 1897, after she died of tuberculosis. Ethan's sister, Lucy Cord Carroll was living with her children in St. Louis, Missouri and working as a singer in the theater. Ethan has purchased a small ranch. He is determined to raise the children as young ladies and gentlemen as his sister would want them to be. Although he tries to stop using his gun as a way to make a living, he is called on to help out the local sheriff at times. In June of 1898, Ethan legally adopted his niece and nephews._

**Chapter 1  June, 1899**

**The Ranch**

"Joseph, would you go out and get Ben and George, please? We all need to talk about what we want to do for Father's Day. " Claire asks.

Joseph stretched out on the bench reading, complains "Can't you just go out and yell for them? You know they're out there somewhere. I just got through with my chores and I want to read some in this book I bought yesterday. It's all about Jesse James!"

"Joseph, you know Uncle Ethan doesn't like you reading those five cent novels! He says they're just made up to glorify the villains. He'd be disappointed if he knew you were wasting money on trash like that. You should be saving any money you make for something really good." Claire tells him in her best big sister knows all voice. "I need you to go outside and find the boys. We are supposed to be keeping an eye on them, remember?"

"Alright Claire, I'll go find them. "Joseph sighs getting up and walking to the door. Reaching the door he turns to his sister, "You know what? You sure can spoil a guy's fun in a hurry. Thanks _so much_ for telling me I wasted money and probably disappointed Uncle Ethan as well. All because I wanted to take time for myself to read!" he says sounding a bit put out.

"You're quite welcome, Joseph. That's what big sisters do best you know. We just live to spoil all the fun!" Claire answers teasingly.

Outside, Joseph goes over to the boy's treehouse first. "Ben, George, are you up there?" He calls. Not getting an answer he walks over to the barn to check there. Pulling one of the big wooden doors open he walks into the barn. "Ben? George? Are you in here? Claire wants us up at the house." he calls glancing around thinking they might be hiding from him. Not hearing an answer or seeing a sign of his little brothers he turns to leave. Just then he hears a sound from the middle loft. Quickly he walks to the ladder and climbs up. As he steps off the ladder into the loft he sees Ben and George over in a corner. Both are sitting down leaning over something. "Just what are you two doing up here? You know good and well you are not allowed to climb that ladder to this middle loft! It's too high up. We're twelve feet off the ground! What do you think Uncle Ethan's going to say when he hears about this?" Joseph asks sternly.

Both Ben and George jump at the sound of his voice. Neither one has heard him climb up. George speaks up "Look Joseph, we found a cat. She's a mama cat too. Come see the kittens."

Walking over to where the boys are crouched Joseph sees a big orange cat with four small kittens busy nursing. He also sees one of the blue china bowls Claire kept from their Mother's dishes. The bowl has milk in it.

"That's a pretty cat George. She looks like she's good at being a Mama. We need to leave them alone now and let them eat. Did you boys ask Claire if you could use that bowl?" When neither of the boys answers he says "You'd better bring that bowl back inside and wash it. Claire will be upset with you for using one of Mama's good bowls without asking. I'm sure we can find something else to use for the milk. Now come on we have to go inside to have a talk about Father's Day." Joseph walks back over to the ladder and climbs down a few rungs. "George come on, I'll help you get on the ladder in front of me and then Ben, you get on right after him."

Both boys climb onto the ladder and Joseph slowly backs down keeping watch over Ben and George to make sure they don't slip. Once on the ground he scolds them again "You both are **not **to climb into that loft! You know Uncle Ethan says it is too high for you to go up there! You could get hurt falling from the ladder!"

Biting his lip Ben asks quietly "Are you going to tell Uncle Ethan? If you do he's going to be disappointed in us and he might wallop us! Please don't tell Joseph!" George adds his own "Please don't tell, Joseph." to the conversation.

"I don't want to tell him boys but I HAVE to. You can't put yourselves in danger like that and get away with it. You have to learn not to do things that put yourself in danger. Besides, I will be in trouble if he finds out that I knew and didn't tell him. You deserve to be punished for this one." Joseph answers giving the boys a stern look.

"How about if you punish us instead? Ben suggests as George nods his head in agreement.

"You want _me_ to punish you? What if I decide you deserve a spanking?" Joseph asks thinking this would make them change their minds and let their Uncle handle the punishment.

"We'll take whatever punishment you want to give us." George answers for them both as the boys often do.

"Alright, I think three days of extra chores is a good punishment. I'll tell you later what the extra chores will be. But, **if** I find out you have been back into that loft again, I will go to Uncle Ethan and tell him. _Understand_?" Joseph says squatting down to look both boys in the eye.

"Yes Joseph, I understand." George answers

Ben sees Joseph looking at him and knows he's waiting for him to agree. "But Joseph, how are we supposed to feed Ginger if we can't go up to her? We have to take her milk to feed her. We can't let her starve!"

"Look Ben, I promise to look after Ginger. That's the cat right?" Seeing their nods Joseph continues. "I'll take up some milk when Claire milks the cows. Don't worry about it, I'll look after her. Maybe I can get her to move down to this first loft and you can look after her. I'll try it when the kittens get a little bigger. But remember, YOU AREN'T TO GO UP THERE TO THAT LOFT! Do you understand Ben?"

"Yes, I promise. I won't bother Ginger." Ben responds regretfully.

"Good, now come on! Claire's going to be wondering what took me so long to get you two inside. We don't want to have to answer any questions so let's go." Joseph says walking out of the barn.

* * *

Once inside, Claire tells them "Father's Day is in two weeks and Uncle Ethan's birthday is two days before. This will be our first Father's Day since he adopted us. I thought I'd make a special cake and his favorite meal for supper on his birthday. Then we could convince him to let us treat him to lunch at the hotel in town for Father's Day. We need to think up something to give him for presents. Joseph do you have any money left from the extra chore money or did you spend it all already?"

"I have some left. I only spent fifteen cents of it yesterday for the book and the candy sticks we all ate for dessert last night. What did you need it for?" Joseph asks.

"Well, I was thinking we could put all of our money together to buy something. I could make him a new shirt. I could work on it when he's in town at the sheriff's office everyday. Now that he's one of the deputies he sure does have to spend a lot of time in town. What do you all think about giving him a new shirt?"

"Claire that sounds good but the boys and I want to make something too. We can't sew so we can't help with a new shirt. Ben, George, how about if we three work on a special project just from us? Would you like to help me make something special for Uncle Ethan? I already know something we can make." Joseph tells the boys.

"What are we going to make?" asks George

"Well, you know those two special revolvers he has?" At the boy's confused look, Joseph says "You know the two guns with the brass nameplates on the side. Remember these are the ones he was awarded for helping catch the men who did the stagecoach robberies back in 1890?" When he sees George nod, he says "We can make a special box for him to keep them in. Right now he just keeps them in that old, gray metal box under his bed. We need to make something special for him to display them in."

"Are you thinking of a box with glass on the front like at the mercantile? That's a display case isn't it?" Ben asks.

"Yes Ben, that's exactly what I was thinking of making, except only not quite so big. We can even put some kind of material in it to make it look more like a fancy case. Does that sound like a good idea to you guys?" Joseph asks his younger brothers hoping they like his idea.

Ben says looking at George, "Yes, we'd like to help with the case. Will you let us do some of the work too?"

"Of course I will. It's going to be from all three of us so all of us should help make it. I'll go into town…" seeing Ben's dejected look, Joseph quickly changes what he is saying to "**We'll **go into town tomorrow and pick out some wood for the case. Then we can start building it. We'll wait to get the glass until we have the box finished. We have to know what size the piece of glass needs to be. Okay?"

"Okay, this is going to be fun!" Ben looks over at George and says "George you have to keep this a secret. You can't go and tell Uncle Ethan what we're doing or it will ruin his surprise. Do you promise not to tell him? Pinky swear promise George!"

"I pinky swear promise Ben. I won't say anything even if he asks me!" George says reaching out his hand with his little finger sticking out. Ben wraps his own little finger around George's and they both say "pinky swear promise!"

Joseph has to look away to keep from laughing at how solemn George sounds. "Good job, George. Now we know you will keep your promise. You are really growing up. It used to be that you couldn't keep a secret. You would forget and tell about it. I know you won't forget now that you are a big boy of eight!" he tells his youngest brother giving him a hug.

"I like your plan boys. May I go with you tomorrow to pick out the wood? You can all help me pick out the material for Uncle Ethan's new shirt while we are in town. Tomorrow is the day I planned to take in the extra eggs and the cream I made to Mr. Axelrod's. We can use that money towards our purchases too. If we put all of our money together we should have enough for the gifts and to take Uncle Ethan out to a special lunch."

"That's fine Claire. You need to ask him if we can all go with you to town tomorrow. I don't think he'll say we can't go but I want to make sure he says it's OK before we do it. I don't want to get in trouble. Ever since I helped fix up the trap for the bank robbers that turned out to be regular people, he's been a little more irritable sometimes. I'm trying hard to prove I can be well behaved!" Joseph tells her. "After all I sure don't want to be house bound when I just got off! That was a very long three weeks."

* * *

**The next day**

"Ben your shirt is all dirty. Before we can go to town, you have to go change your shirt and also wash your face. I'm not taking grubby looking little boys to town with me." Claire tells him pointing towards his bedroom.

"Claire! It's just town. Why do I have to get all fixed up just to go into town? It's not like we're going to church or something. Besides I like this shirt the way it is. Ben answers back just a bit angry at being called a little boy.

Not liking the whining or defiant voice her younger brother is using Claire answers trying to keep her voice calm "You have to change because we aren't going to go to town looking like we don't have clean clothes or know what soap is. Now please do as I say so we can leave."

Joseph ready to leave, comes into the house to see what is taking Claire and Ben so long. He immediately sees the stubborn look on Ben's face and the aggravated look of his sister. "What's taking you two so long? George and I are all ready to go. We only have an hour and a half before we have to be back for afternoon chores! Come on!"

"Joseph maybe you can talk some sense into Ben. I only told him to wash up and change his dirty shirt and he went stubborn on me. Now he won't move or speak!" Claire complains.

"Ben, come on. Just go do as Claire says so we can go to town." Joseph says wearily. "I'm tired already today from having to replace the chicken coop gate. I really don't have the patience to put up with temper tantrums right now." He says giving his brother a firm look.

"I like this shirt and it's not that dirty. I don't want to change it and I'm not going to! She can't tell me what to do! I'm not some baby that needs a Mama to tell him when to wash up!" Ben says furiously. He instantly regrets his decision to continue the battle when he sees Joseph stalk across the room looking like he might just kill him on the spot.

Joseph reaches his brother in three strides, grabs him by the arm and pulls him into the boy's bedroom. Once inside he sits on Ben's bed, flips his little brother over his knee and proceeds to spank him. After four rather hard swats he lets him stand up. "Now do what you were told to do before I get mad, Ben!"

Ben quickly pulls off the dirty shirt thinking _Before__ he gets mad? I kinda thought he already was! _ He washes his face and puts on a clean shirt before turning back to look at his brother.

"Alright Ben, now that you are ready you need to apologize to Claire and then we can finally go to town." Joseph tells him leading him out to the front room.

"I'm sorry for being rude and not minding you Claire. Are you going to tell Uncle Ethan on me?" Ben asks. He remembers the warning he received four days ago for not minding Claire. When he doesn't get an answer he begs with his best sad face "Please Claire, he said he'd take me out to the barn the next time I didn't mind you. Do you want me to get a whipping with the belt?"

Seeing the sad look on her little brother's face, Claire gives in. "I won't say anything this time Ben. You already got a spanking so I guess you don't need another on top of it. But, the next time you talk back or don't mind me I will be telling Uncle Ethan. Do you hear me, Ben?"

"Yes, I hear you. Thank you Claire." Ben says giving his sister a hug.

"Okay enough mushy stuff! " Joseph says grinning. "Can we PLEASE go now?"

* * *

**Town**

"Hi Mr. Anderson!" George says loudly coming in the door of the hardware store. "We came to buy some wood! We're making something special for our Papa!"

Ben says "George! You best remember our pinky swear promise!" just as Claire scolds "George lower your voice! We're inside!"

Pouting a little at the double scolding, George looks down at the floor. He looks up when he hears Mr. Anderson chuckle and say "Now Claire, I'm used to young boys and their loud ways. No need to fuss at my friend George here." He sees Mr. Anderson wink at him and knows he's forgiven for yelling. "Now what kind of wood do you all think you need?"

Joseph says "We want to build a display box about two feet long and about a foot high. I want to make a frame for a glass top and it needs to have hinges with a clasp on the front. Maybe you can help us figure out the best and cheapest wood to use."

"Let's just go out and see what we have. I know I have some out back that you might like." Mr. Anderson says leading the children to the lumber area outside. "This piece would work. I could cut it for you now if you like." Mr. Anderson says holding up a long yellow board.

Ben frowning tries to get Joseph's attention by pulling on his sleeve. "What is it Ben?' Joseph asks irritated.

"I don't want that wood Joseph! It's yellow. I don't want to give Uncle Ethan a yellow box." He says irritably.

"Ben, stop fussing and behave. We can fix this up to look really nice. Besides the yellow will turn more of a brownish gray color after the wood ages." Joseph explains.

"I do not want that color wood! " Ben practically yells. "You said we could all help pick it out and I don't want the box to be yellow!"

"Ben! Do I need to take you out behind the store for another lesson in manners today?" Joseph whispers in Ben's ear. "If you don't stop whining and fussing I will put you back over my knee." Joseph knows his uncle wouldn't approve but feels it's his responsibility to correct his little brother in his uncle's absence.

Ben glowers at Joseph but keeps his mouth shut. Mr. Anderson seeing the look on Ben's face says "Well now, you know boys, you could always paint the wood if you don't want it to be natural. In fact I even have a can of brown paint at home that I could give you. I bought it for a fence but decided not to use it. Would brown be a color you could live with Ben?"

Joseph gives Ben a look that dares him to disagree. "Yes sir, I think the box would look very good if it was painted and brown is a good color." Ben says giving Joseph a smirk. _See, I can be just as polite as you Joseph! _Ben thinks.

"Well then Joseph, would you like me to cut this wood into the pieces you mentioned? That would be two dollars for the wood and the hinges. You said you wanted to put a clasp on the front. I would suggest you build it and then come back to get the clasp as you may not know what size you need yet."

"That would be fine thank you Mr. Anderson. Could we come back and get the wood in a little while? We have some shopping to do at Mr. Axelrod's also. Mr. Anderson, please don't say anything about us getting wood to Uncle Ethan. It's a surprise." Joseph tells him.

"Don't you worry children. I haven't spilled a secret in years. In fact I'm the best secret keeper in all of Paradise!" Mr. Anderson says wiggling his eyebrows to make George and Ben giggle.

"Thanks Mr. Anderson. We'll be back later." Joseph says taking Ben by the hand. Claire takes hold of George and they walk over to the mercantile. "Stay with us boys." Claire says as they walk into the store. She leads them over to the yard goods section of the store. "Here's a good strong white material we could use for a shirt. Then we can get fancy buttons to put on it."

"Claire, he has four white shirts already. Can't we please get some cloth that is not white?" Ben asks as politely as he can.

George agrees saying "I think blue would be a good color. Can we make a blue shirt Claire?"

"You know Claire, I agree with them. White is so ordinary. Why not do up a shirt in this?" Joseph asks holding a light blue material.

"Not that Joseph, that's for ladies nightgowns!" Claire giggles as Joseph drops the cloth quickly. "How about this cloth boys?" Claire asks holding up a blue chambray material. "We could use black buttons on the front and cuffs."

"Yes, let's get that." Joseph agrees. Ben and George nod their agreement when Claire looks at them.

"Claire? Can George and I go pick out the buttons? We'll pick good ones." Ben asks.

"Yes I know you two will do a great job. Go ahead but don't get any that cost over twenty five cents. "Claire tells them.

As Ben and George mull over the buttons, Joseph slips back to the back to look at the boy's rifles. Hearing someone come up behind him Joseph turns to see Mr. Axelrod standing behind him.

"Don't get any ideas about taking down one of those rifles Boy! Only people who can pay for one get to hold one! Now get back up front and babysit those brats you call brothers before I throw all of you out for loitering!" Mr. Axelrod tells him hatefully his loud voice carrying all the way back to the front of the store.

Ben hearing Mr. Axelrod call him a brat decides to get even with him. He glances over to see Claire looking at other types of yard goods as he lifts up the top of a display case. Quickly he reaches in and picks up a silver tie clip shaped like a horse's head. Checking to see that no one is looking he slips it into his pocket. "Claire" he calls when he gets back over to the buttons, "Can we buy a new black string tie too? George and I have enough to get one."

"That's a good idea boys. Which buttons did you pick?" When she sees the pearl shaped buttons she says "Let's look just a little more. Those are very nice but they're more for ladies clothes than men's."

"Here are some nice buttons, Claire." George says holding out a package of black buttons with silver colored centers.

"Those are just perfect!" Ben says excitedly. "Please can we get these Claire?"

Claire turns as Joseph walks up and asks "What do you think about these buttons Joseph?"

"I think they look fine Claire." He says looking over his shoulder. Then leaning over to his sister he whispers "I'd really like to get finished and get out of here. Mr. Axelrod is on the warpath today. I feel like he's just looking for some reason to haul me off to Uncle Ethan for some made up crime."

Nodding her head to show she understands Claire calls "Ben, George, bring the buttons and the string tie on over to the counter we're ready to leave now." Then turning to Mr. Axelrod she says "I need to buy three yards of this blue chambray fabric please." Watching carefully she makes sure Mr. Axelrod measures out the correct amount.

"I don't suppose you will be paying cash today!" Mr. Axelrod snaps at her.

"Yes Sir. We most certainly will. That fabric, the buttons and the string tie are all we are purchasing today. Please tell me the total for our purchases." Claire says smiling.

"Hmph! That'll be one dollar and thirty five cents!" Mr. Axelrod says grumpily.

Claire says smiling sweetly "Please count the eggs and cream I brought in today and pay me now. After you have done so I will gladly pay the rest of the cash for any amount we still owe."

Glaring Mr. Axelrod quickly counts the eggs. "Alright that's fourteen eggs for twenty eight cents and the cream is ten cents so that makes a total of thirty three cents."

George standing right next to Claire at the counter says "Excuse me Mr. Axelrod, that's not right. Twenty eight cents and ten more cents makes thirty _eight_ cents not thirty _three_."

Fuming at being corrected by a child, Mr. Axelrod says "Take yourself out of my store you impudent young brat! Talk back to me and I'll tell your Uncle to take a strap to you! Now Get!"

Sobbing George runs out the front door. Joseph follows right behind him. Catching George by the arm before he can dash across the street to the wagon he pulls him into a hug. "It's okay George. You didn't do or say anything wrong. Shhh. Stop crying and listen. No one is mad at you."

"He sssaid I was talking back and being a bbbbratt!" George tries to say between sobs. After a few minutes of just being held and feeling Joseph rubbing his back he calms down enough to say " He's going to go tell Papa I was being a brat and talking back. Then Papa will wallop me! I wasn't doing it Joseph! I wasn't!" he finishes sobbing again.

Claire and Ben come out of the store just in time to hear George. Claire tries to calm him down saying "It's alright George. He's just being mean. We all know you didn't do anything wrong. You need to hush and stop crying."

When that doesn't work and George is still sobbing, Joseph picks him up and carries him over to the wagon bed. Sitting him down on the end of the wagon Joseph walks over to Claire and says "I think I need to take him to Uncle Ethan. We can't get him to calm down."

"Yes, he's going to make himself sick with all of this crying. I don't know what else to do either. Maybe that will help. Ben and I will go get the order from Mr. Anderson while you take George." Claire tells him.

Joseph goes back over to the wagon and picks George up. "Come on George. We're going to see Uncle Ethan." He realizes that is the wrong thing to say when George immediately starts sobbing again.

"No Joseph! Please don't take me to Papa. I won't be bad anymore. Please!' he sobs loudly.

"George! Please! You're hurting my ears! Please stop crying. I've already told you no one is mad at you." Joseph tries to calm him down.

Pushing open the Sheriff's office door Joseph walks in still carrying the sobbing child. Ethan hearing George sobbing comes out from the back room. Seeing Joseph standing there holding the young boy he says "What is going on Joseph? What has happened?" his anxiety making his voice stern.

"Uncle Ethan we had a run in with Mr. Axelrod a few minutes ago. He counted up the eggs and told Claire the wrong amount of money. We brought in fourteen eggs and a can of cream. He told Claire she could get twenty eight cents for the eggs and ten cents for the cream which would be a total of thirty three cents for them. George spoke up and said twenty eight cents for the eggs and ten cents for the cream equaled thirty eight cents not thirty three. Mr. Axelrod called George an impudent brat and threatened to tell you to take a strap to him for his talking back."

George sobbed louder wiggling to get down from Joseph's arms.

"Put him down Joseph." Ethan says. When George is standing in front of Joseph, Ethan squats down and pulls the boy to sit on his knee. "Okay now son. Let's just calm down. You need to stop crying and listen to me now." He says firmly. Ethan sees George nod and try to stop sobbing but tears are still running down his face. "George were you polite when you talked to Mr. Axelrod?" he asks looking over George's head at Joseph. Joseph nods his head.

"Yes Sir. I was very polite. I said "Excuse me Mr. Axelrod that's not right. Twenty eight cents plus ten cents equals thirty eight cents not thirty three. Then he screamed at me and called me horrible names." George says breaking down in tears again.

"George, **_hush_**. There's no reason to keep crying like this. Mr. Axelrod was wrong to yell at you that way. **You **didn't do anything wrong and I'm not at all upset with you. I'm proud of you for standing up to him and not letting him cheat your sister. You were polite and he had no reason to say the things he did. I want you to just forget about him and go home with Joseph. I'll see you tonight for supper. We can read together after supper if you want to. Go on now. I'll see you both later." Ethan says giving George a hug and then pretending to give him a light swat on the seat of his pants.

'You missed Papa!" George says wiping the last few tears off his face and grinning at Ethan.

"Hmm, I did didn't I? Well kiddo you just better move it on along before I try it again!" Ethan says smiling.

* * *

**Later that evening: Axelrod's Store**

Walking into the mercantile Ethan sees Axelrod standing with his back to the door putting cans up on the shelves. Hearing the bell over the door Axelrod snaps "I'm closed! Come back tomorrow!"

"No, we need to settle this **now** not tomorrow. Turn around and face me when I talk to you. I do not talk to people's backs!" Ethan says his voice deadly quiet.

Axelrod snaps his head around as he recognizes that voice. He swallows nervously as he turns to face Ethan.

"My children were in here today correct?" Seeing Axelrod nod he continues. "My youngest son, George is only eight years old. He is still learning how to calculate prices and total up the amount owed. I have taught all of my children to always figure the amount owed and not just take someone else's word for it. I don't want them to ever be cheated."

At Axelrod's strangled gasp he says "I'm not saying they were cheated. I'm just saying it could happen. Now young George caught you in a mistake this afternoon correct?" On seeing Mr. Axelrod's nod Ethan says "Everyone makes mistakes. I understand that. What I don't understand however is why you feel it is alright to scream at a child and threaten him just because he corrected your mistake. I might understand if the child was rude or bratty but I have no question that George was overly polite to you today. Isn't that so?"

"I guess he wasn't all that rude." Mr. Axelrod says slowly, watching Ethan very carefully the way one would watch a rattlesnake coiled to strike.

"Good. I'm glad to know we agree on the fact George was polite to you. Mr. Axelrod, I have given up my trade as a gunfighter **but **if you ever threaten one of my children again I may just decide to return to my old trade. Do I make myself clear to you Mr. Axelrod? **You sir, will not scream at or threaten one of my children ever again! ** If you do you will seriously regret it!"

Seeing Axelrod's face go white as he nods his head, Ethan says "I expect you to come tell me if you have a problem with one of my children. I will listen and take whatever action I feel is necessary depending on the situation. That is how things are handled with my children. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

"Yes." Axelrod manages to get out of his very tight throat.

Ethan says "Good to know now enjoy your evening." as he walks out the door.


	2. Chapter 2 A Bad Day

**Sheriff's Office- Monday**

Mitch and Ethan are in the middle of a conversation when the door is suddenly thrust open by a very angry shopkeeper. "I demand you to catch the thief!" Axelrod shouts.

"Calm down and stop shouting please. We will be happy to help you but you need to tell us what you are yelling about." Mitch says.

Glaring at the two men seated before him, Axelrod growls "Someone is robbing my store. I took inventory today and I am missing several items that have not been sold. I keep books of all non-food purchases and there are items missing that have not been purchased!"

"Mr. Axelrod, we will need a list of those items you wish to report stolen. Please write the name and a description of each item on this paper." Ethan replies calmly handing him paper and a pen. Reading over Axelrod's shoulder he tells Mitch "Two ceramic bowls, one silver horse head tie clasp, one small braided rug, and three saddle blankets."

"That seems to be an unusual collection of stolen items. Usually if someone steals they take things they can use and the things are related in some way." At Axelrod's confused look Mitch explains "The things they take go together. I can see blankets and bowls being taken by someone needing them for eating and sleeping. I just can't figure out how a tie clasp and a small rug fit with someone stealing things to use for eating and sleeping."

"We'll be checking around Mr. Axelrod. If we find anything we'll let you know. Thank you for coming to report this." Ethan says holding the door for Axelrod to leave. Closing the door he turns to find Mitch sitting with his head cocked and a grin on his face. "What are you grinning about? You find robbery amusing?" Ethan asks.

"_You_ are amusing. All that politeness for the one person in town you absolutely despise! Ethan you should have gone into the theater as your sister did! You are good at acting!" Mitch teases.

"Mitch?" Ethan says.

"Hmm?"

"Now would be a great time for you to go on your daily walk around town." Ethan tells him.

"Trying to get rid of me are you? Just because I teased you a little?"

"Yes!" Ethan answers

* * *

**Back at the ranch**

"Joseph? Now that we have the case made don't you think we should see if the guns will fit?" Ben asks as the boys finish their barn chores.

Joseph pitching clean hay into the stall, stops and looks over at Ben. Ben continues raking out the stall he's working in as he says "I think we need to check and make sure the case is big enough."

"That sounds like a good idea Ben except you seem to be forgetting something." Joseph tells him. Hearing this Ben stops working to turn and look at his brother.

"What am I forgetting?" Ben asks.

"We are not allowed to handle the guns! How do you expect to check to see if the guns fit in the case if we are not allowed to touch them?" Joseph asks somewhat crossly. _I'm old enough to be trusted with a gun. Most of the boys I know handle guns! Uncle Ethan is just being unfair!_ Joseph thinks as he waits to see what Ben will say.

"You know Joseph, I think you should be allowed to handle a gun. You're almost thirteen and most of the guys your age get to use guns. Why don't you just bring the gray box here to the barn and we can carefully take the guns out. Then we'll put them in the case." Ben says.

Joseph gapes at his younger brother wondering _How did he know what I was thinking?_ "Ben, I'll think about it. I don't want to get us into any trouble. If Uncle Ethan caught us with the guns we would be in for a whipping! You know that don't you?"

"Yeah I know. I don't want a whipping any more than you do but how else are we going to get the guns in the case? Didn't we decide to put the guns in before we give the case to him?" Ben asks.

"Yes we did, but at the time I wasn't thinking about _how_ to get the guns into the case! I'll just have to think on it some. There has to be a way without you or me touching the guns." Joseph tells him going back to pitching the clean hay.

"Joseph, I have an idea. Why don't we ask Mitch to put the guns in the case? That way we can tell the truth if we are asked if we touched the guns!" Ben says excitedly a few minutes later. "He's coming over tomorrow afternoon to get the new horse Uncle Ethan has been training. We can get him to do it then!"

"That sounds good to me. We'll let Mitch in on our secret and I'm sure he'll help us. He won't tell Uncle Ethan when we tell him it's a secret for his birthday/Father's Day present." Joseph agrees.

* * *

**Tuesday **

"Uncle Ethan is Mitch coming to pick up the horse today?" Ben asks during lunch.

"Yes, I'm taking the wagon back to town and we'll both be back somewhere around four o'clock this afternoon. He wants to get the horse back and settled in to his barn before dark." Ethan answers.

"We were hoping he would stay for supper tonight and then go home. We haven't seen him much lately." Claire says as she places the bowl of soup in front of her uncle. "I made your favorite soup today Uncle Ethan. It's potato and green onion. We have ham sandwiches too."

"Thank you Claire. Why are you fixing my favorite soup? Are you all trying to get me in a good mood for some reason? Just tell me the bad news. What did you do? " Ethan teases as he looks around the table.

"Papa! We haven't done anything bad!' George tells him.

"It's just that we want to do special things for you because it's your birthday week. We're giving you all your favorite foods this week." Claire says.

'Well that's going to take a lot of work Claire. If you plan to fix everything I like to eat you'll do nothing but cook all day the rest of the week. Let's see I like ribs, pork chops, bacon, fried chicken, chicken soup, chicken with dumplings, chicken with vegetables in a pie, fish, apple pie, chocolate cake and that's just the beginning." At the look of horror on Claire's face he says "I'm teasing Claire! You know I wouldn't want to have you cook all of that!"

"You were beginning to make me worry there for a minute! I sure can't fix all of those things. I don't know how to cook some of that." Claire says smiling back at him.

* * *

**Later that afternoon**

Joseph and Ben are watching as Ethan shows Mitch how much the horse has learned since he last saw him. The big stallion is much more gentle and agreeable to having a saddle on his back than he was a month before when Mitch bought him. The boys watch as Mitch carefully puts his foot in the stirrup and mounts the horse. After several minutes of riding around the corral, Mitch pulls up and stops. "Ethan, you are a natural with horses! I didn't think I could get this fellow to ever except me on his back. I really thought I'd have to sell him. I tried everything I knew to break him to saddle and nothing helped. I appreciate you taking him on."

"I don't know if you should call me a natural but I appreciate the compliment. I don't "break" horses Mitch I gentle them. There's a difference. In gentling a horse, you teach the horse to accept what you want it to do. In breaking the horse, you use force to demand it to conform to your will. I do not believe in breaking horses and I don't believe that method works all that well." Ethan says quietly.

Noticing the two boys watching, Mitch walks over to the fence. Leaning over he asks them "Can you boys gentle horses as well?"

"Uncle Ethan doesn't allow us to get near the horses that aren't gentled yet." Joseph says with just a touch of disgust in his voice. "I probably could if he would just let me try." He says loud enough for Ethan to hear. Mitch glances over to see Ethan shaking his head at Joseph's pleading.

"Don't even think about it Joseph. You are not to go near any horses unless they are saddle trained. I won't risk you getting hurt." Ethan responds to his nephew's pleading looks.

"Oh come on, Uncle Ethan! I'm old enough to know how to keep myself safe around horses. You could at least let me try! I can prove it to you." Joseph argues back before he can stop himself. Then seeing the look on his Uncle's face and realizing just how disrespectful he sounded, he immediately wishes he could just pull the words back into his mouth.

"_Joseph!"_ Ethan scolds his voice deep and quiet. "You are very close to being sent to your room for the rest of the day. If you don't control your mouth that is what will happen. Understand?"

"Yes Sir." Joseph says quietly, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry for answering back."

Mitch deciding to break up the tension asks "Ben? Didn't you say you had something you wanted to show me? I can come now if you'd like."

"Okay, come on. Joseph, you come tool" Ben says grabbing his brother by the arm and pulling him.

Joseph looks over to check for permission from his Uncle. At Ethan's nod he lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding. _Boy, I almost caught it there for a minute. I've got to do a better job watching my mouth!_ he thinks as he follows Ben to the barn.

Inside the barn Ben goes into the tack room and brings out the case the boys have been building. "Joseph put the glass in yesterday and we used leftover fabric from the shirt Claire made to cover the board for the bottom of the case."

Mitch examining the case says "This is very well built boys. It's quite a handsome case. What exactly do you need me to do? I don't see anything that needs doing."

Walking over to where Mitch and Ben are sitting on the hay bales, Joseph says "We made this case to use for displaying two of Uncle Ethan's revolvers. We are not allowed to touch the guns so we were hoping you would place them on the display board for us. If you don't mind that is."

"Not wanting to get in trouble are you?" Mitch teases Joseph.

"No Sir! After what happened with our botched up job of capturing bank robbers, I don't want to be in trouble for a very long time! It took two days before my backside quit stinging that time!" Joseph answers grinning back at Mitch.

"I'll be happy to help you out. Just show me the guns and where you want them on the board." Mitch tells the boys.

After the guns are placed on the board, Mitch uses twine to tie them on. "There! How do they look boys? " He asks as he holds up the board.

"They look perfect!" Ben says. "Let's put the board in the case and look at it that way."

Mitch places the board into the bottom of the case and closes the glass top. After he fastens the brass clasp on the front he holds the box up for the boys to see.

"Joseph! Look at it! It looks fabulous!" Ben says so excited he can't help bouncing up and down on his toes.

"Yes, it does look great Ben. I hope Uncle Ethan likes it as much as you seem to!" he can't resist teasing his little brother.

"He will Joseph! I can't wait to give it to him." Ben answers still bouncing.

"It's only three more days Ben. You can wait that long." Turning to Mitch, Joseph says "Mitch, thanks so much for helping us with the guns. We couldn't think of any way to get them in the case without risking getting in trouble. I thought even if we just picked the guns up to put them in the case, Uncle Ethan would get mad at us."

"Yes, knowing how Ethan feels about you children handling any guns I believe you were right to think he would be upset. I'm happy to have helped you out. Anytime you need me to I'll come help. Just think of me as an honorary uncle." Mitch answers.

Just then they hear Ethan calling for Joseph. "Quick, hide the case!" Joseph tells Mitch as he goes to open the barn door. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure the case is hidden he opens the door.

"What are you and Ben up to in there?" Ethan asks sternly. "I've been calling you for several minutes! Didn't you hear me?"

"No Sir, we didn't hear you. We were talking to Mitch." Joseph says.

"Why did you need to talk to Mitch inside the barn with the door closed? Just what are you two involved in? Mitch isn't going to cover for you boys, you know that." Ethan says firmly.

"Ethan?" Mitch says coming out of the barn in time to hear Ethan scolding Joseph. When Ethan looks at him he continues "I've just been made an honorary uncle! The boys were welcoming me into the family. We are now sharing good secrets and you don't need to worry."

"Honorary Uncle hmm? Well does that make you and I brothers you suppose?" Ethan says smiling.

"I guess we are honorary brothers anyway! I've always wanted an older brother." Mitch says teasing Ethan just a little.

"Well, Little Brother, we need to get your horse home and see if we can find clues for the thief we're after. Somewhere out there someone has horse blankets, a tie clip, ceramic bowls and a rug that Axelrod wants back!" Ethan says.

Ben standing just inside the barn door turns pale at the mention of the missing items. He quietly closes the barn door and runs to the ladder leading up to the loft. Carefully he climbs up to the middle loft and steps off the ladder. "Hey there Ginger, how do you like your new bed? Is it soft enough? I couldn't get anything softer. The babies seem to like it okay." Ben whispers to the big Mama cat. "I'm going to be in big, big trouble Ginger if anyone finds these things up here. You had to have something to put water and milk in so I got you these bowls. I can't take them back to the store now that I've used them. I can take that tie clip back though."

* * *

**Wednesday**

As soon as Ben is done with his morning chores he asks "Claire, can George and I go fishing? We're done with our chores."

"Has Joseph checked to see if you're all finished?" Claire asks knowing how the boys tend to skip things if not checked up on.

"He said we did a good job today, Claire." George answers. "Now can we go? We'll be careful and we'll come back by noon. PLEASE!" he begs using his big eyed look.

Laughing at the face he's showing Claire says "Alright boys you can go. Be sure to stay out of the water and be home in time for lunch. Promise?"

"We promise!" Ben and George say together.

"George, you take my pole and the bait to the pond. I've got to go into town for a little while but I'll be back to fish before lunchtime. I can't tell you why I have to go to town. I just have to go. Okay?" Ben says as soon as they are far enough away from the house so he can't be seen.

"Ben! You know we can't go into town without Joseph or Claire with us. If Papa catches you, you'll be in a lot of trouble! Are you really sure you want to do this?" George asks.

"It's something I just have to do, George. I'll be really careful not to get caught. Now go on. I'll catch up with you later." Ben says as he runs off towards town.

* * *

**Town**

Hiding behind the big oak tree across from the mercantile, Ben sees Mitch walking away from the store. "_Good, if he's leaving he won't be coming back in any time soon. Maybe I can sneak in without anyone seeing me." _Ben thinks feeling the tie clip in his pocket. Looking both ways for his Uncle or Mitch he runs across the street to the front of the store. Slowly he pulls the door open and crawls inside on his hands and knees to hide behind the nearest barrel.

"Mr. Axelrod, I'll take three two pound sacks of flour and one of white sugar. I need two of those small cans of spices too. Let's see now. I need one can of ground ginger and one can of pepper. I'll take a dozen eggs also." Ben hears a woman say.

When Mr. Axelrod turns his back to get the spices and sugar, Ben quickly moves to the display of hair and tie clips. He eases the glass top open and is just about to put the tie clip back in when he feels someone grab his arm.

"I caught you! You little thief! Planning to steal something were you?" Mr. Axelrod says holding Ben firmly around the top of his arm.

"NO! HONEST! I wasn't trying to steal anything!" Ben pleads.

"Come with me. We'll just let your Uncle straighten you out on stealing and lying!" Mr. Axelrod informs Ben as he drags him by the arm out the front door.

* * *

**Sheriff's Office**

Once again the door is shoved open as Ethan sees an angry shopkeeper come inside. This time however he's holding Ben by the arm. "Cord! This time there's no doubt. I caught him red handed! He was standing at the display case with the top open and his hand was inside the case. He has the item he stole in his pocket! You are not going to talk your way out of this one Boy!" Axelrod says angrily.

"Ben? What do you have to say for yourself? Who brought you to town?" Ethan asks reaching out and pulling Ben to stand between his legs as he sits in the chair.

"I'm not with anybody. I came by myself. I wasn't trying to take anything, honest!" Ben answers

"Tell him to empty his pockets then. He has something you should see." Axelrod says snidely.

"Ben, put everything you have in your pockets on this table." At Ben's hesitation, Ethan says more firmly "Ben! Do it **now.**"

As tears start to slide down his cheeks Ben puts two marbles, a fishhook, some string and the silver horse head tie clip on the table.

Seeing the tie clip Ethan says very sternly "Where did you get this tie clip young man?"

Ben whispers "from Mr. Axelrod's store."

"Did You Pay For It?" Ethan's voice is very stern.

"No Sir." Ben answers beginning to sob.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Mr. Axelrod. Rest assured I will see to it that Ben does nothing like this again. Please accept my apologies for his behavior." Ethan says handing the tie clip to Mr. Axelrod.

"That boy wronged me. He stole from me. I think I deserve to see some kind of punishment here!" Axelrod says angrily as he accepts the tie clip.

"You know, I agree with you Mr. Axelrod. You should be part of the punishment. We'll be in tomorrow for him to apologize and accept whatever other consequences you wish to give him. I will be handling the main punishment in private, once I get him home."

After Axelrod leaves Ethan lifts Ben from the chair where he was placed. "Let's go home Ben. You and I have some things to discuss." He tells him.

* * *

**The ranch **

Hearing the sound of a horse coming into the yard, Joseph looks out the window. "It's Uncle Ethan and he has Ben with him!" he tells Claire. Both children go out on the side porch. "Uncle Ethan how did Ben wind up with you? Is George still at the pond? Why didn't you bring him too?" Claire asks.

"Ben was in town not at the pond. I haven't seen George. You say Ben was supposed to be at the pond with George?" Ethan asks looking angrily at Ben.

"Yes sir. They told me they were going to the pond and would be back by lunchtime. They left an hour ago." Claire answers also looking at Ben. "Ben where's George? Did he go into town too?" Claire asks.

"He's at the pond I guess. He was going to wait for me there while I went to town." Ben answers

"Joseph, please go to the pond and get George. Ben and I have some things to discuss in the barn privately." Ethan tells Joseph and Claire.

"Yes Sir, I'll bring George home." Joseph says as he sees Ethan take Ben by the arm and turn towards the barn.

Inside the barn Ethan says "Ben, I am very disappointed in your behavior today. You have been to town by yourself without permission, you were caught stealing, and now you have deceived Joseph and Claire. Your brother and sister thought you were at the pond fishing when you were actually in town. We put rules in place for your safety. One of them is to always tell Joseph, Claire or myself where you will be if you are not at home. What if something had happened to you in town. No one knew where you were. We couldn't have helped you if you needed it!"

"George knew where I was." Ben says quietly.

"Your eight year old brother is not one of the people I told you to tell is he?" Ethan asks sternly.

"No Sir." Ben whispers.

"Ben, stealing and lying are both things that we have talked about as being two of the worst offences you can commit. Do you remember what the consequences are for stealing or lying?"

"Yes Sir." Ben whispers. At Ethan's questioning look he adds "a whipping."

"Before we get to that I want to know. Did you also take two bowls, a rug and three horse blankets from Mr. Axelrod? You can't make your offense any worse so you may as well tell me now. Did you take these things, Ben?"

"I took everything except the blankets. I didn't take any blankets." Ben answers looking at the ground.

"_Benjamin Ethan Cord! I am very ashamed of you right now. You know better! _ Ethan says his voice deep and stern. "Why did you take those things? We have bowls and rugs here at the house already."

"A friend needed them Uncle Ethan." Ben says quietly.

"What friend? Where is this friend?" Ethan asks thinking Ben has been helping a hobo or someone similar. Ben has doen that in the past. When he doesn't get an answer from Ben he says "Aren't you going to tell me?"

Seeing Ben shake his head No, Ethan sighs and says "Alright then come stand here by this hay bale. Ben, as I already told you lying and stealing are two of the worst things you can do. Your punishment will be worse because of this reason." At Ben's nod, Ethan unbuckles his belt and slips it off. " Ben, I want you to unbutton your pants and pull them down then bend over the hay bale."

Ethan folds his belt in half and applies six licks to Ben's backside. After he is finished he helps Ben fasten his pants and just holds him in his arms waiting for Ben to stop sobbing.

"I'm sorry Uncle Ethan. I won't ever do it again. I promise you I won't ever steal again. Please don't hate me." Ben says through his sobs as he hugs Ethan tightly.

"Ben, I could never hate you. I love you very much. Everyone makes mistakes and you have made quite a few today. When you make a mistake you have to accept the consequences. In your case that means getting a whipping. I do this not because I hate you but because I want to help you remember to never ever steal something again. If you do think about stealing just remember how your bottom feels right now. I really don't think you want it to feel like this again now do you?"

"No Sir, I sure don't. I think it's on fire!" Ben says rubbing his bottom.

"I imagine it feels that way. Tomorrow we are going to go to town and you are going to apologize to Mr. Axelrod. Whatever punishment he wants to assign, you will accept without complaint. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir, I will." Ben says.

"Now, let's go inside and see if Claire needs help getting lunch ready. After lunch you are to go to your room for the rest of the night. George and Joseph will do your share of the chores tonight. You will do theirs tomorrow."

Ben sighs to himself thinking _"I hate having to stay in my room. I'd rather take another whipping than be in my room all night!'_ He isn't about to say this out loud though.

Ben wakes up several hours later to the sound of his Uncle's voice and the smell of supper cooking. Getting up, he walks out of his room intending to go to the outhouse. "Stop right there Ben! " Ethan says seeing Ben at the side door. "You're confined to your room tonight so where are you going?"

Ben answers "I have to go to the outhouse really bad! I can't hold it in much longer."

Ethan seeing the boy shift from one foot to the other says "Go on but come straight back to your room and no dawdling out there."

When Ben comes back in Ethan tells him "Remember Ben, being confined to your room means just that. You have chamber pots to use if you need the outhouse. You are not to come out of your room again until morning. I will bring your supper to you in your room. Now go on." Ethan says pointing to Ben's room.

Ben flops down on his bed fighting to keep the tears from falling. "I hate this! I hate being in trouble! I hate having to stay all by myself in this stupid old room with nothing to do!" he whispers to himself. Feeling the tears start he flips over on his stomach and puts his pillow over his head.

When he hears his door open, he pretends to be asleep. When the door closes he rolls over to check to see if he's still alone. There's no one there but there is a tray with his supper on the nightstand between his bed and George's. "Just great, now I have to eat food I hate! We're having venison with beets tonight and I get warm milk with it. I know Claire made lemonade today and I wanted some. It'll be all gone by tomorrow!" Ben complains to himself. _"Maybe if I just ask I can have some."_ He thinks going to his door and walking out to the front room.

"Claire, can I please have a glass of lemonade and some butter bread with sugar?" Ethan speaks up before Claire can answer "Ben! You were told to stay in your room. Now go back and finish your supper."

"But, I don't like warm milk or venison! I want lemonade and bread with butter and sugar! I DON"T want to be in that room anymore either!" Ben says loudly, stomping his foot. He sees George looking at him with his mouth open and Joseph shaking his head sadly. Then he sees his Uncle put his napkin on the table and stand up. Ben quickly turns to run back to his room. Not being quick enough he feels a strong hand grab him by the arm and then his bottom feels two hard whacks.

"That is enough of this tantrum. Go to your room and stay there. Do** not** let me see you out of your room again until morning! If I do you will be very sorry! GO!" Ethan tells Ben as he delivers one more smack to the boy's backside.

Ben sits carefully on his bed. Making a face he picks up his glass to drink but it slips out of his hand and crashes to the floor. Jumping up to avoid being splattered Ben accidentally knocks into the nightstand and the supper tray tilts. Before he can grab it everything slides off onto the floor making a lot of noise.

Hearing the sound of dishes crashing, Ethan comes in to investigate. When he sees the supper dishes and the food splattered all over the floor he asks sternly "Ben, how did this happen?"

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to. They fell." Ben says not looking at his uncle.

"BEN! I would think after the day you've had, you would be a little more careful about how you behaved. Twice tonight you have defied me by coming out of your room after being told to stay in it, then you have a temper tantrum because you don't like the supper you were given and now I find you with that same supper you were complaining about all over the floor. Since you already lied to me today, I find it hard to believe that this was an accident."

"It was an accident! I didn't mean too! I DIDN'T!" Ben yells.

"Now we add shouting at me to the list.** Come here Ben!"** Ethan says as he sits on George's bed. When Ben reaches him he pulls the boy over his knee and spanks him. After five hard swats to his backside, Ethan lifts the crying boy and lays him on his own bed. He picks up the broken dishes and takes them back to the kitchen. Coming back in, he cleans the food off the floor with a wet cloth.

Before leaving the room he sits down on the bed and says "Ben, I love you even if you have been obnoxious today. I brought you a sandwich and some milk in case you get hungry later." He says as he gently rubs the boy's back. When he feels Ben has calmed down enough that he can sleep he says "Good night Ben. We'll have a good day tomorrow. Everything will be better then. Just go to sleep."

Seeing his Papa come out of Ben's room, George asks "Is Ben alright Papa?"

"Yes George, he's fine. He's going to have a sore bottom for a while but other than that he'll be fine. Finish your checkers game and then go get ready for bed."

"Boys, has Ben mentioned anything to either of you about having a new friend? I'm thinking he's found a hobo somewhere that he's giving bowls and blankets to. Do either of you know anything about this?"

"No sir, I haven't seen him take anything anywhere. Up until today he's been staying close to the house." Joseph answers.

"He hasn't told me anything about any new friend Papa." George answers. "The only new friend we have is Ginger." When he realizes what he said, George slaps his hand over his mouth.

"Ginger? George, just who and where would this Ginger be?' Ethan asks.

Looking at Joseph first, George answers "Ginger is our new cat Papa. She has four kittens and they are really cute. They are in the loft in the barn."

"I wasn't aware we had a cat." Ethan says giving the boys a look.

"UM, well we were waiting to see if she was going to stay before we told you about her." Joseph says hoping his Uncle won't be upset.

"I understand Joseph. Tomorrow morning, I would like you to introduce me to Ginger. After all if I'm going to be feeding her I should at least get to meet her. Don't you agree?" Ethan asks smiling.

"Yes Papa and you'll like her. She's very sweet and a good mama too." George says.

"That's good to know George. Alright children, it's been a long day. It's time for bed." Ethan says.

Joseph thinks "_Claire and I are supposed to get to stay up until ten o'clock. It's only nine right now. I guess he's punishing us too. I should have said something about the cat."_

Ethan notices the look on Joseph's face and stops him before he can leave the room. "Son, you're not in any trouble. I'm not sending you to bed as punishment for anything. I'm just really tired tonight and thought we would all go to bed early. Do you understand?'

"Yes sir I understand. You know I'm kind of tired too. All this worry over where Ben was tired me out. The boys are hard to deal with some days." Joseph tells him.

"You won't hear me argue about that, Joseph! Good night, I'll see you in the morning." Ethan says giving Joseph a one armed hug.

"Night, Uncle Ethan. Thanks for not being mad at me for not telling you about the cat." Joseph says hugging him back.

"You're welcome Joseph. But please don't keep secrets from me. I need to know what's happening with the boys."

"Yes sir, I'll do better." Joseph says as he walks to his room.


	3. Chapter 3 Ethan's Special Days

**(This has been edited and reposted. Thanks to all who read and leave reviews.)**

**Thursday **

"Mr. Axelrod, Ben has something to say to you." Ethan says standing behind Ben with his hands on the boy's shoulders. Ben wonders to himself _"Is he keeping me from running away or just helping me be brave?" _ At the slight pressure on his shoulders he takes a deep breath, licks his lips and says "I came to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I also want to apologize for stealing from you. I took the bowls and that small rug too. I'm very sorry Mr. Axelrod and I won't ever steal anything again." He looks up to see what the storekeeper thinks of his apology.

Mr. Axelrod is glaring at him so he shifts his eyes back to the wall behind the man. "You mean to tell me this child stole from me several times? What of the saddle blankets Boy? Did you take them too?"

"No sir, I never took any saddle blankets. I don't know what happened to those if you are missing some." Ben says quietly.

"Mr. Axelrod?" Ethan's voice makes the man jerk his glare away from Ben. "Yesterday, I agreed to letting you come up with a suitable punishment for Ben for what he has done. If you would be so kind as to inform us as to what you would like for him to do, he will accept whatever you say."

"And what if I say he deserves a sound thrashing? After all, stealing is a crime! You being a lawman must agree with that!" Axelrod snaps hatefully.

"I think most people agree with the fact that stealing is a crime whether or not they are lawmen, Mr. Axelrod. As to Ben deserving a sound thrashing as you put it, that punishment is reserved for a parent to administer. What you may do is assign him chores to do, assign him a written essay on stealing, or even have him write sentences such as "I will not take things that do not belong to me without paying for them." one hundred times. You may _not _ administer any kind of physical punishment!" Ethan replies giving the man a firm look.

Sensing the anger between his Uncle and Mr. Axelrod, Ben says quietly "What punishment do you want me to do Mr. Axelrod?"

Breaking his gaze away from Ethan, Mr. Axelrod says "You can work here in the store for today. I'll find things for you to do. To start with you can scrub down the front porch and then wash the front windows. After you do that I will find more for you to do."

"Yes Sir, Mr. Axelrod." Ben says glumly.

Ethan says sternly "Ben, you are to do whatever Mr. Axelrod assigns you without complaint or argument. I will come at lunchtime to take you home for lunch. If you are not finished with his list of chores you will come back here after lunch and finish. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir."

.

"If you give Mr. Axelrod one bit of trouble, you and I will have another discussion about behavior when we get home. Are we clear on this young man?"

"Yes Sir! Uncle Ethan, I understand and I'll behave. I don't want any more discussions in the barn!" Ben says quickly.

After washing the front porch and the two large windows, Ben brings the empty bucket and rags inside the door. Feeling extremely thirsty and wishing he could stop for a few minutes he calls "Mr. Axelrod?" Getting no answer, Ben walks towards the counter. He sees Mr. Axelrod looking at some account books and mumbling to himself. "Excuse me, Sir? Could I please take a break?" Ben asks politely.

"What?" Mr. Axelrod snaps "I'm busy go finish washing those windows!"

"Excuse me, Sir? I am finished washing the porch and the windows. I'm very thirsty. May I please take a break for just a few minutes? Please Sir, I truly need to go out to the well for a drink."

"Come here and sit on this stool. You will polish this silver until I say get up." Mr. Axelrod tells him.

Wishing he could just walk out the front door and forget his punishment, Ben follows the man to the stool and sits down slowly. Watching the boy's hesitation at sitting down, Mr. Axelrod smirks and says "You seem to be a little sore in your backside today. Is that because your Uncle exhibited his displeasure with your behavior by putting a strap to your backside by any chance?"

"Yes sir, he whipped me with his belt." Ben admits squirming around on the seat. Ben wonders to himself "_Why am I telling him all this? It must be just being tired." _

After several more minutes and having polished three pieces of silver, Ben speaks up again "Mr. Axelrod, Sir?" he asks..

"Yes child, what is the problem now?"Mr. Axelrod thinks_ "This child can't be quiet for longer than five minutes at a time! He must drive the teacher insane!"_

"Sir, I'm in desperate need of a drink. My mouth is so dry I can't even swallow. Please Sir may I go now?" Ben asks.

"Come with me, child." Axelrod says holding a door open. Following him Ben sees a set of stairs leading up above the store. "Come on, follow me." Mr. Axelrod climbs the stairs quickly. Ben follows him up the stairs wondering where he is being taken and why. In a few minutes he sees Mr. Axelrod open another door at the top of the staircase. As Ben catches up Mr. Axelrod

says "This way, child." He leads Ben through what is obviously his living quarters, to what looks like a small fold down table and some chairs.

Ben looks at the man curiously thinking "_I wonder why he brought me up here. This is where he lives. No one ever comes up here!" _He sees Mr. Axelrod looking at him strangely and waits for the angry words he expects to hear.

"Why didn't you speak up sooner? I would have let you stop working to go get a drink. I may seem mean to you but I'm not cruel. Come sit down here for a minute." Mr. Axelrod tells him pulling out a chair beside the one he himself is sitting in.

"Are you afraid of me, child? Is that why you didn't speak up?" Mr. Axelrod asks quietly as Ben sits down.

"Maybe I am a little but I did speak up. I asked you if I could go and told you I was thirsty when I came in from washing the front, Sir." Ben answers. Then as he suddenly remembers his Uncle's words from earlier he says "Please Sir! I didn't mean to cause you trouble by making you bring me up here. Please don't tell my Uncle I did, I'll do any work you say, honest!"

"Slow down, son. I'm not going to be telling your Uncle any such thing. You haven't caused me any trouble. I'm the one who caused you a problem. I apologize for not listening to you. After so many years of living alone I get lost in my own thoughts when I don't have customers in the store. I wasn't ignoring you at all. I simply did not hear you. Will you forgive me?" Mr. Axelrod asks.

Ben stares at him in surprise. _"He's asking __**me **__to forgive __**him**__? He says __**he**__ did something wrong? I must be dreaming!" _ he thinks. Then he says "Sure Mr. Axelrod, I'll forgive you."

Mr. Axelrod gets up and goes over to a small box near the sink. Watching curiously, Ben sees him open the box and reach inside. Mr. Axelrod pulls out two bottles and brings them back to the table. "Here son, have a bottle of root beer. It's a fairly new drink. I think you'll like it."

"Thank you Sir." Ben says politely but doesn't reach for the bottle.

Noticing the boy isn't drinking, Mr. Axelrod says "Go on son, try it. You may really like it. You said you were thirsty."

"**I can't **sir." Ben says shaking his head. "If Uncle Ethan found out I was drinking _beer,_ he _would_ take that strap down and whip me! He's told me and Joseph that if he ever heard of us drinking alcohol he would give us a whipping with the strap! He whipped me just yesterday. I don't want to get another **worse** one today!"

At this statement, Mr. Axelrod actually laughs out loud.

Ben gapes at him thinking "_The man has truly lost his mind. A whipping is NOT funny."_

"Have you ever had a soda, Ben?" Mr. Axelrod asks surprising himself at using the boy's name.

"Yes Sir. Last year in Colorado Springs when we went to a soda shop we all had one."

"Well this is just like a soda. It's a flavored drink with soda in it. I promise you it is _not _a real beer. It is not alcohol of any kind. You will **not** be in trouble if you drink it." He tells Ben.

At Ben's skeptical look Mr. Axelrod says "I assure you son, this is not going to get you in any trouble. Go ahead try it. If you want me to I won't even mention you had any to your Uncle."

"Alright _if you promise_ you won't tell, I'll try it." Ben says reaching for the bottle. After taking several sips he smiles and says "This is very good, Mr. Axelrod. I really like it. Are you going to sell this downstairs in the store?"

"Well, I hadn't thought about doing that. I probably could sell it." Mr. Axelrod answers.

"Loads of people would buy this once they tasted it! You could give out little cups to taste it and then people would want to buy it! I would buy some if I had any money! Ben says getting excited. "I could probably get Uncle Ethan to get us some once he gets over being mad at me."

Remembering how his Uncle gave him the stern talk that morning he says "Mr. Axelrod? I need to go back downstairs and get back to work before Uncle Ethan comes. Thank you for letting me try the root beer I really like it a lot!" Ben quickly goes back down the stairs and hurries to his stool to begin polishing the silver again.

In a few minutes he sees Mr. Axelrod come back downstairs and begin placing things on the shelves behind the counter. Ben smiles to himself as he continues to work. "_Mr. Axelrod's really not as mean as I thought. Actually he's kind of nice._" He thinks.

Several customers come and go. As Ben watches Mr. Axelrod fill their orders, he begins to wish he could help get some of the items. He's just about to suggest that he could help when the door opens and his uncle comes in. "It's lunchtime Ben. Are you ready to go home?" Ethan asks.

"Yes sir, I could eat something." Ben says smiling.

"Mr. Axelrod, has Ben behaved himself this morning? Has he caused you any problems at all?"

"No Sir, Mr. Cord." Mr. Axelrod answers. Then at Ben's sharp gasp of horror realizes how Ethan might take that answer. "What I mean to say is, I haven't had one second of trouble out of Ben.

He's actually been a very good helper this morning. So good I wouldn't mind if he came back sometime just to help again. His punishment is over."

"That's good to hear. I'm very proud of you Ben for being such good help." Ethan tells him.

"Mr. Axelrod?" Ben asks.

"Yes Child?"

"May I come back this afternoon after lunch? I still have four more silver pieces to polish."

"You didn't hear me? Your punishment is over now. You don't have to finish the silver." Mr. Axelrod says looking at Ben strangely.

"Yes sir I know. But may I come back anyway? I want to finish helping you." Ben says.

"If it's alright with your Uncle then I guess I can put up with you for a little longer." Mr. Axelrod answers giving Ben a small smile.

"Good, see you after lunch Mr. Axelrod." Ben says as he walks out the door.

"I'll see you later son." Mr. Axelrod whispers to himself smiling

When Ben comes back in from having lunch, he hears Mr. Axelrod scolding "I have told you boys not to come in here without one of your parents. I want you out of here! Both of you leave before I send for the law" Ben is surprised to see Joseph's friends Jeff and Jason when he walks close enough to see who Mr. Axelrod is talking to.

"Hi, Jeff. Hi, Jason. What are you doing here?" Ben asks

"Ben! Is Joseph in town too?" Jason asks eagerly. Jeff says "We were sent here to get some things for our Mama but he won't let us! Jeff glares over at Mr. Axelrod at the word "he'.

"No, Joseph isn't with me. I came in with Uncle Ethan. I'll tell Joseph I saw you though." Ben says as he walks with the twins to the front door.

Walking back to the counter he says "Mr. Axelrod, could I help you put things up on the shelves? I can climb really well and I'm not scared of high places."

"That will be fine, child. If you'll just dust off the shelves and straighten them up that would help." Mr. Axelrod watches as Ben scrambles up the ladder. He turns back to the counter to finish checking the account books. Later after helping take a lady's purchases to her wagon, Ben hears Mr. Axelrod calling him. "Yes sir?" he asks.

"I need to go over to the post office and then the bank for a few minutes. Will you be able to stay in here by yourself without getting into trouble?" Mr. Axelrod asks.

"Yes sir, I can handle the store for you. I'll write down anything somebody buys. Claire says I'm good at keeping figures and money." Ben tells him.

"You just keep out of the money drawer! I'll handle that. I doubt anyone will buy anything while I'm gone anyway. Stay out of the candy and make sure to stay off that ladder. I don't want you on it unless I'm here! Do you hear me?"

"Yes Mr. Axelrod, I hear you." Ben says trying not to sound resentful.

Not long after Mr. Axelrod left, the door opens and a well -dressed woman comes in. Ben recognizes her as the mayor's wife. All of the town children have let it be known she is mean to children. Ben hears "Young Man, do you work here?" Before he can even open his mouth she shoves a list into his face snapping "Well fill my order! I'm in a hurry and don't have time for laziness!"

Ben is almost finished with her list when he sees " a box of bluing" written on the list. _"It's a good thing Claire makes me help with the wash or I wouldn't know what to look _for! " Ben thinks as he climbs the ladder to reach the box. Just as he reaches for the box on the second highest shelf his foot slips off the ladder and he starts to fall. He reaches out to grab on to the shelf but misses and lands on the floor.

"Ben? Ben open your eyes and look at me. Do you hear me? Open your eyes." Ben hears Uncle Ethan talking to him and wonders why his Uncle is telling him to open his eyes. Sleepily he follows his Uncle's order and opens his eyes. "Where am I? he asks looking around. "How did I get here?"

"You are at Doctor Americus' office, son. I brought you here. Do you remember what happened at the store?" Ethan asks as he helps Ben sit up on the cot.

"I was helping a lady fill her order and I reached up to get something and fell off the ladder." Ben answers hoping he won't be scolded for being on the ladder.

"Well son, when you landed you knocked yourself out and I'm afraid you also broke your arm. Doctor Amy has put it in a splint. You'll have to keep it tied to your chest for several weeks. I have pain relieving powders for when it starts to hurt. She's given you some powder here so that we won't need any until later tonight. Are you up to going home or do you feel sick?"

"I want to go home. I don't feel sick just very sleepy. Will you tell Mr. Axelrod that I'm sorry?" At his Uncle's questioning look he says "I'm sorry for not staying off the ladder like he told me to do. I wasn't supposed to climb it when he wasn't there but I did it anyway." Ben says. "Are you going to punish me for not minding?" Ben asks.

"Normally you would be in trouble for disobeying an adult, Ben. You know how I feel about doing as you are told." At Ben's crestfallen look he continues "In this case, I think having to put up with a broken arm is punishment enough. Let's go home. I warn you this wagon ride is going to be rough. I hope the pain medicine helps your arm not to hurt to badly. "

**Friday- Ethan's birthday**

"Good Morning Uncle Ethan. Happy Birthday!" Claire greets him as he enters the front room.

"Good Morning, Claire. Is anyone else up yet?" Ethan asks.

"Yes sir, Joseph's outside in the barn already. He said he wanted to get started before breakfast. When he had to go to town yesterday he didn't get all the chores done. Did Ben sleep much last night? I heard him crying several times."

"He had a difficult night. He woke up about every two hours in pain. The pain medicine works but I can't give him enough to last more than a couple of hours. The doctor said not to give him more than three doses during the night. I'm sure that arm is really hurting him." Ethan replies his voice weary.

"I can look after Ben if you want to go back and get some sleep Uncle Ethan. You look very tired. Joseph and I can take turns with him." Claire tells him.

"Thank you Claire, I will need you to look in on him later this morning. I need to go to town to check on something but I'll be back by lunchtime. I'm not going to stay in town today. I will take George with me so you won't have him to look after too. Is he sleeping in Joseph's room?"

"No sir, he's asleep in my room. He came in my room late last night upset because Ben was hurting. He didn't sleep much either so I left him in bed this morning to let him sleep." Claire replies.

"Well in that case I guess I should leave him here. If he wakes up before I leave, I'll take him with me." Ethan says thinking out loud. As he sits at the table to have breakfast the side door opens and Joseph comes in also looking tired.

"Morning Uncle Ethan and Happy Birthday. I finished all of the barn chores but I haven't done the chicken coop yet or put the horses out. I figured it would be okay to wait until after breakfast."

"Of course Joseph, I appreciate you going and doing all of that so early. You look tired son. Did Ben keep you awake last night?" Ethan asks watching the boy scoop eggs onto his plate.

"I heard him crying and it made it hard to sleep. Also George came in crying sometime early this morning saying Ben was dying. I tried to convince him Ben would be alright but I'm not sure he believed me. He left me and went back to Claire. I guess she makes a better Mama than I do!" Joseph says grinning at his sister a little.

"I'll talk with George later and try to convince him Ben will live. I'm not that good at being a Mama either Joseph. I guess we'll have to leave that up to Claire. She can do a better job than both of us together."

"Maybe because she looks the part." Joseph says teasing his sister.

"Joseph Carroll Cord! Are you trying to say I'm old?" Claire asks pretending to be aggravated.

"Well you are much older than me. I'm twelve and you are turning fifteen next week! You are old enough to be a Mama now." Joseph answers back.

"Claire has a long time before she's going to be anybody's mama Joseph. She needs time to be a young lady first. Claire, I hope you take several years being a young lady before you decide to become a wife and mother." Ethan tells her seriously.

"Claire? A young lady? She's not a lady." Joseph says laughing.

He stops laughing at the look in his Uncle's eyes when Claire runs out of the room crying.

"What did I say? I didn't mean anything, I was just teasing." Joseph says sounding confused.

"Joseph, you insulted her when you said she wasn't a lady. She took the teasing as fact. I think you should go apologize to her." Ethan says quietly. "Why would you say she wasn't a lady? That was cruel, Joseph."

"I only meant she wasn't grown up yet! I didn't mean it any other way." Joseph explains. "She never used to cry when I teased her. She'd just come back at me or get me back somehow."

"Go talk to your sister Joseph. You need to watch what you say and how you say it from now on. She is more sensitive now than when she was younger. Now go on, go talk to her." Ethan tells him.

**That evening**

"Papa took me to the hotel for lunch, I had a ham and cheese cooked sandwich and some apple pie we went to Mr. Axelrod's and he gave something called a sting for us to give Ben for his arm and we went to the woods and picked some kind of plant Papa says will help Ben sleep and we stopped by Dr. Amy's and she did something with it and we…." he's running out of breath but tries to keep talking.

"George." Ethan says somewhat sternly watching Joseph and Claire try to smother their laughter with their napkins.

"Yes Papa?" George asks wondering just what his brother and sister find so funny.

"That word you were looking for is sling. Mr. Axelrod gave Ben a sling to rest his arm in not a sting." Ethan says smiling at the boy. "You need to stop talking now so you can eat this delicious supper Claire has made."

"This chicken pie melts in my mouth. However did you learn to fix this so well?" Ethan asks Claire.

"I went to Mrs. Anderson and she taught me how to make it. She also gave me a recipe for chocolate cake that she says you are sure to love. We have that for dessert." Claire replies.

Noticing that Ben isn't eating and is very quiet Ethan asks "Ben, is your arm hurting you now? Is that why you're so quiet and not eating? If it is we can try some of the new medicine I brought back from town earlier."

"No sir it doesn't hurt now. I'm just not very hungry. The powder makes my stomach hurt." Ben says thinking _"I don't want to tell him the real reason. I wanted to give him that tie clip today."_

"Oh! Ben?" Joseph says. "Mr. Axelrod asked me to give you this." He hands Ben a small wrapped package. Ben unwraps it and just sits and stares at it. "What is it? Let me see." George leans over to look. "OH! " he says surprised.

"What did he send you Ben? Put it up here on the table so everyone can see." Claire tells him.

"Uncle Ethan, I wanted you to have this for your birthday and I told Mr. Axelrod I would work to pay for it." Ben says as he lays the horse head tie clip on the table. "Now I can't pay for it so I'll have to give it back again." Ben says as tears start to roll down his face.

Ethan starts to say something but Joseph beats him to it. "Ben, when I was in town yesterday afternoon, I told Mr. Axelrod why you took the tie clip. I also paid him for it. So you don't have to worry about paying for this." Then taking the tie clip Joseph hands it to Ethan. "Happy Birthday Uncle Ethan from Ben and me!"

Claire whispers something to George and he leaves the room. He comes back with a package wrapped in white butcher paper with a black string tie bow. _Happy Birthday Uncle Ethan love from Claire, Joseph, Ben and George_ is written on the package.

"Happy Birthday Papa!" George says as he hands Ethan the package. All of the children watch Ethan's face eagerly as he unwraps the new shirt. Holding it up in front of him Ethan says "This shirt is wonderful! I love it. Thank you children!"

"Claire did the sewing but Ben, Joseph and I picked out the cloth and the buttons The string tie is from Ben and me and now you have a tie clip for it too!" George says all excited.

"Well boys, I think I'll let you pick out the cloth for all my shirts from now on. This is going to be so soft and I can already tell I'm going to be the handsomest man in town when I get all dressed up!" Ethan says reaching out to hug George. Getting up from his seat he hugs each of the other three children also. "Ben, Joseph, Thank you for the tie clip."

"You're welcome and now let's have cake!" Ben says looking up at Claire.

"Ben you really need to eat some supper before you have the cake. You need to …" Claire starts to scold.

Ethan says "Claire just this one time I think it would be OK for Ben to have dessert before supper. Just as long as he promises to eat some supper afterwards. Do you promise that Ben?"

"Yes Sir! I promise!" Ben says.

"How about that Claire? Don't you think he'll live through dessert first just this once?"

"It's fine with me as long as you don't mind. I was just going by the rule of eat most of what is served before you can have dessert." Claire says cutting the cake.

**Sunday – Father's Day**

As soon as breakfast and chores are finished the children coax Ethan into the front room.

"Okay, you have to sit right here and keep your eyes closed until we say you can open them." Ben tells him seriously. Joseph and George come in the side door carrying the display case. They lay it down on the small table next to Ethan's chair.

"Alright Uncle Ethan open your eyes." Joseph says as the children all sit on the floor around Ethan's chair. Ethan opens his eyes to see the display case with his two special revolvers inside. The case is brown with brass hinges and a brass clasp on the front. The glass top shines in the sunlight coming in the front window.

Ethan looks up at the children as they say "Happy Father's Day!"

"Where did you find such a case? How did you ever afford it? You all must have spent all of your savings for this. " Ethan says sounding a little stern in his surprise.

"Don't you like it Papa?" George asks his voice trembling. Ethan looks down at him sitting on the floor and sees that he is about to cry.

"Boys, I absolutely love it! I've never seen a case like this. I'd like to know where you got it."

"We didn't buy it Uncle Ethan." Joseph tells him proudly. "Ben, George and I made it!"

"You three made this?" Ethan says sounding shocked. He turns the case around in his hands examining all sides.

"Well boys, I couldn't buy a case as nice as this one. You all did a wonderful job." He says looking mostly at Joseph as he knows Joseph is the one who actually built the case.

"I do have one question though." Ethan says. "Which one of you put the guns into the case?" He looks at each boy curiously. Then seeing the looks on their faces he says "I'm not angry and no one is going to be punished. This is just such a wonderful job of displaying these guns I'd like to know who did it."

Ben and Joseph exchange looks. Both are thinking about the same thing "_We were right. He would have been mad at us."_

Ben speaks up first "We didn't put the guns in there Uncle Ethan." At Ethan's firm glare, Joseph says "We asked Mitch to do it for us. He put the guns on the board and tied them down. All we did was build the case. We never touched the guns."

"We thought if we did touch the guns you would get mad and wallop us!" Ben says.

"I would have been a little upset but I would have understood why you did it. I just want each of you to always remember not to handle any guns you have not been taught to use."

Ethan says smiling at the children. "You did exactly the right thing in having an adult handle the guns. I am **very proud** of you boys to have been able to make such a grown up choice. I think most boys would have jumped right in and used this as an excuse to play with the guns. I am so glad I can trust all of you to make the right decisions!"

Claire speaks up "Uncle Ethan we want to do one more thing for you today. We want to take you out to lunch at the hotel. Will you let us do that?"

"Claire, I would be pleased to be escorted to lunch by such handsome gentlemen and a beautiful lady! I'll have to go get dressed in my newest shirt and tie first."

**Hotel dining room**

"Thank you children for making this day very special. I have a wonderful new display case and now I'm getting another special meal too. And on top of that I get to be around my favorite niece and nephews too!"

"Uncle Ethan! We're your only niece and nephews!" Ben says frowning.

"Which is why you all are definitely my favorites, Ben!" Ethan teases him.

"Well Uncle Ethan, we wanted to do something really special for our first _real _ Father's Day together. Last year we didn't get to really call you our father and now we can." Claire tells him.

"You have been more a Father to us than an Uncle in the almost three years we've been with you. We wanted to show you how much we thank you for all you have done." She looks at her brothers and nods giving them the signal to speak.

"Thank you for taking us places with you and for teaching us to ride horses and to swim." Ben says.

"Thank you Papa, for our birthday parties and our tree house and for reading to me at night." George says standing up by his chair as if he were reciting in school.

"Thank you for caring enough to punish us when we deserve it, for staying up with us when we're scared or sick and for just being there when we need to talk about something." Joseph says when George sits down.

Then Claire says "Most of all we want to say: Thank you for loving us so much that you gave up your life to take us in and make us your children. We love you for it."

"Happy Father's Day" all four say together as they each get up and give Ethan in a hug.

Feeling too emotional to speak, Ethan just hugs them back as they all hear a woman sniff loudly as she says "My what a loving group of children. I wish my children showed that much love and great manners. He is one lucky father."

"She's right you know." Ethan whispers to his children. "I am one lucky Father!"


	4. Chapter 4 New Experiences

**Late June 1889**

"BEN! Get down from there!" Ben looks over his shoulder to his angry older brother.

"I'm going up to see Ginger. She climbed up here just a while ago and I want to see her." He says continuing to climb the ladder up to the middle loft.

"You're going to get hurt climbing with a broken arm! Get off of there before I go tell Uncle Ethan!" Joseph tells him firmly.

"Just leave me alone, Joseph. I know what I'm doing!" Ben replies but stops climbing when he see Joseph turn and go to the barn doors. When he hears Joseph call for his Uncle he starts climbing faster.

"Uncle Ethan come in here, please." Joseph calls to his Uncle who is right outside helping George brush one of the horses. At Joseph's call he comes into the barn. When Joseph just points up to the ladder he looks up to see Ben climbing and about to reach the top of the ladder.

"BEN! FREEZE!" Ethan's voice is loud inside the barn.

Ben immediately stops moving. When his Uncle gives that command he means _Do Not Move! _ Disobeying would not be a smart thing to do. Ben knows from experience if he continues to move he won't be sitting comfortably later. Hearing a sound he looks over his shoulder again. This time he sees his Uncle climbing the ladder behind him. It doesn't take long before he is right below where Ben is standing.

"All right Ben, we are going back down this ladder. You step down right next to me."

When Ben is standing on a rung right in front of him, Ethan wraps one arm around the child and says "When I step down you follow, understand?" At Ben's nod he begins to climb down holding Ben and watching as the boy follows him rung by rung until they reach the bottom.

Stooping down and taking the boy firmly by the shoulders, Ethan looks Ben in the eyes and asks "Just what did you think you were doing young man? Giving the boy a slight shake he says "You know you are to stay off of that ladder!"

"I wanted to go see Ginger. She's up there somewhere." Ben answers pouting at being scolded so harshly.

"Ben, Ginger needs some time alone away from everyone and even away from those energetic kittens of hers. If she climbed up there then she wants privacy. Just the way

you do when you climb up to the treehouse and pull the rope ladder up. When she's ready to play again she'll come back down. Son, do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes sir, I do. You want me to leave her alone so she can be by herself."

"That's it exactly. Now let's talk about you being on that ladder. Ben, I do NOT want to **see** _**or hear**_ about you being on that ladder again especially since you have that broken arm. You could have easily fallen and really hurt yourself! It's dangerous enough to climb up that ladder even without one arm being in a sling! "

When he sees Ben nod his head he continues wanting to scare the boy just enough to show that he is very serious "Ben, if you disobey me on this you will have a sore backside and be confined to your room for one whole day! Do I make myself clear? YOU STAY OFF THAT LADDER!"

"Yes Uncle Ethan, I'll remember."

He's feeling a little surprised at not only the harsh scolding but the promise of a spanking. His uncle hasn't even scolded him at all since he broke his arm two weeks ago. Not even when he called George a 'crybaby' one time during a checkers game.

"Good, now I need to go out and finish helping George. It's almost time for you to help Claire get supper ready so don't stay out here much longer."

Ever since Ben broke his arm most of his outside chores have been taken over by Joseph and George so he has to help Claire inside.

"Yes Sir." Ben answers quietly.

As soon as his Uncle leaves the barn, Ben turns to see Joseph putting horse feed in the bucket in each stall. Feeling very angry at his brother he first checks to see if his uncle is out of hearing range and then says "YOU just had to tell didn't you. Joseph you are a big tattle tale! You got me in trouble with Uncle Ethan. Just you wait, I'll get you back!" Before Joseph can respond he turns and runs out of the barn to the house.

"_It's too bad Uncle Ethan didn't wallop him. He's deserved one since last week. Talking back, arguing, calling people names and now being on the ladder again. If I were Uncle Ethan I would have spanked him even if he does have a broken arm_!" Joseph mutters to himself as he put the feed in another bucket.

That night at supper, Ethan tells the children his big news.

"On Thursday, in honor of Claire's fifteenth birthday, she and I are taking the train to Denver for three days. I've asked Mitch to come out and stay here while I'm away.

"Uncle Ethan, **I **can look after the boys. We really don't need Mitch to come stay with us. I'm old enough to stay here by myself and keep the boys. I'm almost thirteen! Please let me." Joseph says feeling a little resentful at the idea his uncle thinks he needs someone to watch him.

"Joseph, I understand how you feel and I agree you are capable of looking after your brothers. I asked Mitch to come because I feel better knowing there are two people here to look after not only the boys but the horses and chores as well.

"Those twelve horses we just received from the army have not been gentled yet and could be dangerous. I want Mitch here to look after them. I plan on working with them when I get back. Our contract with the army is for two months. They will pay for the horses when they come to collect them. So do you understand now why I want Mitch here? "

"Yes sir." Joseph answers thinking "_I understand but I don't agree we need him_."

"Papa, why can't Ben and I go too? We would behave and do whatever you told us to do. Please, can't we go too? I don't want you to leave us." George says beginning to tear up.

Ben answers before Ethan gets a chance. "George, we can't go because it's not our birthday. This is something special just for Claire."

"But Ben, I wanna go too! " George says beginning to cry.

"**Stop it **George! You're acting like a little baby. Only babies whine like that! Ben says angrily

"BEN! That's enough! " Ethan says, his eyes giving Ben a warning to watch his behavior.

"But he is being a big crybaby!" Ben protests.

"Go to your room Ben. We'll talk about this in a few minutes." Ethan tells him.

Ethan gets up, goes over to George and lifts him up. Carrying him over to the settee in the front room he sits down with the boy on his lap.

"George, listen to me please. I'm not leaving you and I'm not taking Claire away from you. Both of us will be back. I would never leave and not come back."

Ethan knows the boy has a fear of being abandoned because of what he went through when his Mother died.

The children had been sent by their Mother's doctor to stay with a friend of hers during the last three weeks of her illness. To the young five year old it seemed his Mama just disappeared and never came back. Then he was left there with just his brothers and sister until his Uncle was notified over a month later. By the time Ethan arrived to take custody of the children the boy was terrified of losing any of his family and wouldn't let them leave his sight.

Holding George close, he motions for Claire to come over. Both she and Joseph come over to comfort their young brother. Claire sits on the settee beside Ethan as Joseph stands beside George.

"George?" Claire asks softly. When the boy looks at her she says "I won't leave you either. I'm going to come back. I promise! I'll even find you a special gift and bring it back just for you. I'd really like to go with Uncle Ethan but I won't go if you don't want me too."

"Claire! You shouldn't make that promise." Joseph whispers to her.

"It's okay Joseph. I won't be a baby anymore. I want you to go Claire. I'm sorry I acted like I didn't want you to go. I'm better now." George says reaching out to her.

Claire pulls him onto her lap and hugs him .

Joseph says "I'm proud of you George. I know you get scared of people leaving you but I'm going to be here. I'll take care of you and we'll have fun. You'll see."

Ethan stands up giving Joseph's shoulder a squeeze letting him know he approves of Joseph's way of calming George down. He goes into Ben's room to talk with him.

"Ben, I think I know what you were trying to do. You were trying to help George to not be upset. Am I right?" Ethan asks the boy as he sits on his bed.

Seeing Ben's nod he continues "That was a good thing to do, Ben. It was nice of you to try to help your brother, but calling him names doesn't help. This is the second time I have heard you call your brother names in two weeks. I do not like name calling Ben. You know this.

Ben whispers "Yes Sir, I know." feeling ashamed of what he said to George.

"Ben, I want you to go out there and tell George you didn't mean what you said to him. After you apologize you are to come back to your room and get ready for bed.

Tonight you will go to bed early and I want you to spend that extra time thinking about how words can hurt people."

Ben goes out to apologize to his younger brother. "I am sorry George. I don't really think you are a baby." Ben says wiping away the tears that insisted on running down his face.

"I know Ben." George tells him. "I forgive you."

Watching Ben wipe tears off his face George looks over to the kitchen area to see that Joseph and Claire are busy washing dishes. He leans over and whispers "Did you get walloped?"

"No, I wasn't walloped. I just have to go to bed right now. I hate going to bed early!" Ben whispers back.

"I'm glad Papa didn't wallop you Ben cause I wouldn't want him to do that. I knew you didn't really mean those things you said." George continues in a whisper.

**Thursday Morning**

"Mitch, I left a list of the chores the boys are responsible for so you will know what they should do. They may try to get out of doing them so just stay firm. You are in charge and I want you to handle any problems the way you think is best. What I mean is, if the boys give you any trouble feel free to punish them."

At this Mitch says "Ethan, relax and don't think about the boys. We'll be just fine. I won't allow them to run wild any more than you do. I pretty much know the limits you have established and will stick to them."

"That's good to know. There's one more thing, Joseph is not allowed to go to town until next week. He knows this and shouldn't give you any trouble about it but I thought you should know anyway."

"Ok. Ethan. Now will you stop being such a Mother and get in the wagon? I need to get you all to the train before it leaves you! "

"Just let me have time to talk to the boys and we'll be off." Ethan says walking out to the wagon where Claire is saying goodbye to her brothers.

"Boys, I expect to hear good things about your behavior when I get home. We've already talked about this but remember that Mitch is in charge. You do what he tells you. We'll be home Sunday afternoon. "

Joseph sees George beginning to cry and picks him up whispering to him "Don't cry George. That'll make Claire cry and spoil her fun. I know you don't want to do that."

**Later that afternoon**

Walking into the barn and finding Joseph in the lowest loft just sitting and staring at the wall. Mitch asks "Joseph, Ethan said you are not allowed to go to town. Does that mean you are confined to the ranch?"

"I can't go into town but I can go other places as long as you are with me. I can't go _anywhere_ by myself or to town at all. I'm being punished." Joseph answers with disgust.

"Yes, I figured that out though thank you for telling me anyway." Mitch says grinning at the boy. "What is it you did to earn such a horrible punishment?"

"Ben caught me in the pasture yesterday while I was working with one of the horses the army brought us. He went and got Uncle Ethan. I got a long lecture and now I'm being punished." Joseph answers and then before Mitch can say anything Joseph complains

"It's not fair! I can train the horses just as good as he can. He just won't let me have a chance to show him. If he'd just give me a chance I could prove it. He still treats me like I'm some dumb ten year old kid like I was when we first came here."

"Well Joseph, I know for a fact he doesn't think of you that way. He's proud of how much you help with the ranch chores and your younger brothers. He just has a fear of one of you children getting hurt again by a horse. That's why he refuses to allow you near the wilder horses." Mitch answers. He sees Joseph roll his eyes at this.

Ignoring the display of disrespectful behavior Mitch continues "Joseph, I know you may not think so but considering how many times he's warned you to keep away from those horses I'd say you got off pretty lucky as far as punishment. I'm actually a little surprised he didn't come down on you harder." Mitch hoists himself up to sit near Joseph.

"Yeah I know. He hasn't whipped me since that time with the bank. Actually, he hasn't even punished me until now. He has been using other punishment with Ben too."

"Well, speaking of Ben, let's go get him and George to go fishing! I sure would like a mess of fried fish for supper tonight. I'll catch 'em and you can skin 'em. How's that sound Joseph?"

"You've got that wrong Mitch. **I'll **be the one catching the fish so you'll have to be the skinner." Joseph says jumping down from the loft. "Come on, let's get the boys."

**On the train to Denver**

Sitting in the high backed cushioned seat, Ethan looks across at his niece. Claire seems lost in thought as she stares out the window.

"Claire? I was wondering what you might like to do first after we get settled in the hotel and freshen up. Would you like to take a carriage ride or go to some shops first? Tomorrow night we'll get tickets for a theater show if you'd like to go. I've seen one here in the paper that is advertised as being very entertaining."

"I think I'd like to look at some shops if we can before dark. After being in this train so long I'd like to stretch my legs and get outside. I'm just not used to being still or staying inside so long at one time." Claire answers smiling at him.

"I'm not either. This four hour train ride seems eight hours to me. I'm ready to hop off and run the rest of the way! Those sandwiches they sold us for lunch tasted like two pieces of paper with meat between them." Ethan whispers to her.

Giggling Claire says "The water is so warm it tastes like we're drinking water from a hot bath! I sure could use a cold drink It is so warm in here with the windows up."

Ethan looks up to see a man wearing a porter's cap walking up the aisle. "Excuse me sir? Is there a dining car on this train?" Ethan asks.

Claire whispers "Uncle Ethan! We're trying to save our money, remember?"

"Yes Sir, our dining car is three cars back. Ya'll just go on back there and I'll watch out for your satchels." The porter tells Ethan.

"Come Claire, let's go find a cooler place to sit and we'll get a cool drink. Don't worry we'll not spend much." Ethan says.

When they reach the dining car, Ethan orders two glasses of lemonade with ice along with two pieces of pie.

Claire says "You know I don't think I've heard a southern accent like that man had since we left Missouri. It was kind of surprising to hear him say "Ya'll. I'm not used to it anymore. People usually say You without adding in the all part."

"He has a deep south accent. I doubt he's from the Missouri area. Possibly Mississippi, or Georgia. I'll ask him if "Ya'll" want me to." Ethan teases.

"Uncle Ethan, stop teasing! You're not being nice." Claire tells him giggling again.

**Friday afternoon at the ranch**

George, Ben and Joseph are sitting in the lower barn loft listening to the rain falling on the roof.

"Joseph?" George asks "Can we go out and play in the rain? Papa lets us when he's here."

"It's thundering out there George. We can't go out when it's thundering because lightning could strike us. Besides Mitch told us to stay in the barn while he went to town. You'd be in trouble if you left the barn when he said stay here." Joseph answers.

"Do you think he'll get us a pie for dessert? I'm really hungry for some pie. I miss Claire."

"George, is it Claire you miss or her desserts?" Joseph teases tickling him.

"Both! I miss her and I especially miss her cooking. Mitch is a terrible cook. Even _you_are better than he is, Joseph. At least you can fix pancakes and cook eggs. He burned both this morning!" George says giggling at Joseph's pretend mad face.

Ben climbs over George to the ladder. "Well I'm not going to sit here and do nothing. I'm going to go find the kittens. I saw the black and white one climb up there a little while ago."

As Ben starts to climb Joseph says "Tell me Ben, just when was it that Uncle Ethan gave you permission to go to the middle loft? I seem to remember him saying just the other day he would **spank** you if you tried to go back up there."

"So what? Uncle Ethan's not here and neither is Mitch. I can go up there if I want too. No one's here who can stop me." Ben replies defiantly.

"**I'm** here, **I** can stop you." Joseph says grabbing hold of one of Ben's legs.

"LET ME GO!" Ben yells trying to pull away. Joseph continues to hold on so Ben says "Joseph, let me go or I'll tell Uncle Ethan how you snuck out last night to work with one of those horses he told you to leave alone. When I tell him that you snuck out to be around those horses, you will probably get a whipping! Now Let Me Go!"

When he feels Joseph's hand still holding his leg he kicks back with his other leg and kicks his brother in the nose. Feeling the blood running down his lips and in pain Joseph grabs his brother around the waist and jerks him off the ladder. Then still holding him around the waist he climbs the few rungs down to the barn floor.

Joseph attempts to drag Ben over to a hay bale intending to wallop his brother's backside. Ben has gone limp and is refusing to move.

"Get Up Ben and walk. I'm going to wallop you good for kicking me in the face!" Joseph says ominously, leaning down and speaking in Ben's ear. When Ben tries to butt him in the face with his head Joseph reaches out and smacks him hard on the side of the leg.

Infuriated Ben launches himself off the floor and pushes Joseph down. In minutes they are both rolling across the floor hitting and calling out ugly names for each other. Ben is too angry to care that his broken arm is being banged into the barn floor.

George just stands there watching in amazement. Somehow in all the noise he hears a horse come up. George runs to the door and pulls it open finding Mitch standing just outside with his hand out to open the door.

Seeing the two older boys fighting he claps his hands loudly and yells "STOP! NOW!" The two boys on the floor instantly break apart and stand up. Mitch walks over to them and clasps both of them by an arm. Walking them over to the hay bales he sits down and stands the boys in front of him.

"Which one of you wants to talk first? I want to know what is going on and _I Want To Know Now!_" Mitch says glaring at the boys. When neither boy speaks he says "Joseph, you talk first."

Joseph having been busy studying the floor looks up to see a very angry and very wet honorary uncle waiting impatiently for his answer.

"Ben tried to go up to the middle loft again after Uncle Ethan just told him not to. I stopped him. He kicked me in the face. I pulled him down and hit him on the leg. He tried to butt me in the face with his head and then he jumped on me hitting me. I lost my temper and was hitting back." Joseph answers as quickly as he can get it all out.

"Ben, what do you have to say about this?" Mitch asks turning to look at Ben.

"I just wanted to go up and play with a kitten. He started bossing me around and threatening me. When I told him I was going to tell on him for sneaking out last night he grabbed me and pulled me down to the floor. I was defending myself, Mitch." Ben says pleadingly as he sees Mitch's eyes get even darker.

Noticing George still standing by the open barn door, Mitch says "George, untie the bags of food from my horse. Go ahead and take them inside but don't touch the stove. I'll warm the food after I'm finished here. You can just set the table and put out the food that doesn't need to be warmed up. Your brothers and I will be there in just a little while."

"Yes Sir. I'll be happy to Mitch." George says walking out. The look on Mitch's face makes him extremely glad he's not the one in trouble.

"George!" Mitch calls minutes later.

"Sir?" George asks coming back into the doorway holding the food bags.

"Close the door to the barn please and stay in the house until I come inside."

Thirty minutes later Mitch is standing at the stove stirring a pot of beans while the fried chicken warms inside the stove. He takes the pot off the stove and pours the beans into a bowl. Opening the oven door he uses a kitchen towel to remove the pan with the chicken.

Placing both on the table he says "Let's eat boys while it's still warm. We also have apple pie for dessert for those who eat all of their supper."

George looks over at his brothers who look much cleaner now that the dirt and hay have been washed off. Both are being very quiet and neither of them will look at Mitch. Picking up the bowl in front of him George passes it over to set it down next to Ben's plate.

"Here Ben, have some of this. I don't know what it is but it's good. Try it."

Ben looks up to see Mitch watching him so he carefully takes the spoon and dips some of the strange looking food on his plate. George gets up and takes the bowl to Joseph.

"Thank you George for the lovely bowl of brussel sprouts." Joseph says giving the bowl a sour look.

Chuckling Mitch says "I take it you aren't fond of brussel sprouts Joseph."

"No sir." Joseph answers without looking at him.

_Ah, I see, he's mad with me_. Mitch thinks. _Well he can just be mad. He deserved that punishment! "_ So George, did you say you like the vegetable?"

"Yes Sir, it's very good. What is it called again?"

"Brussel sprouts. It's a kind of cabbage, George." Mitch tells him. "Since you like it so much you can have Ben and Joseph's. It doesn't look like they will be eating theirs."

"Thanks Mitch!" George says.

"You are welcome young sprout!" Mitch teases him.

During evening chores George says "Ben, what happened when I took the food inside? Did Mitch give you both a whipping?"

"No George, but he did punish us. He made us sweep out all of the hay in the stalls and on the barn floor. We had to put down fresh hay."

Joseph says making a face "Tomorrow we have to clean out the chicken coop and hen house."

"Did he say if he was going to tell Uncle Ethan? If he does you both are in big, big trouble." George says.

"Mitch didn't say. I guess we'll just have to wait and hope he doesn't tell on us. If he does we might get a walloping. I sure don't want a spanking." Ben answers.

Right after the boys came in from doing the barn chores, Mitch tells them it's time for bed. As Ben and George leave the room, Mitch put his hand on Joseph's arm. "We need to talk. Let's walk out on the porch, Joseph."

Joseph follows him to the side porch where Mitch says "All right let's have it. Exactly why are you going out when you are supposed to be sleeping? What is it that you are up to? "

When Joseph doesn't answer he says "You don't have to tell me. You are allowed to wait and tell Ethan when he gets home. It's all up to you. If you tell me I might be able to help with the problem. Whereas if you wait for Ethan, I believe you know what will happen when he hears about you sneaking out at night."

"Yes Sir, I certainly do. If I tell you won't you just tell Uncle Ethan anyway? It seems like I'm in trouble no matter what I do." Joseph says.

"I need to know Joseph. You need to tell me and to trust me to help." Mitch says quietly. "I know you are angry that I punished you this afternoon. You deserved it. You're too old to be rolling around on the floor punching and kicking. Did you even think about the fact that Ben has a broken arm? It could have been badly hurt."

"I know and I feel bad about it. He just made me so mad when he kicked me in the face. It really hurt and I just lost control of my temper. If you hadn't stopped us I might have really hurt him. I hope we didn't hurt his arm again." Joseph says.

"I can certainly understand how you could be angry. I've been punched in the nose and the pain is terrible. What you should have done is let Ben go ahead and do what he wanted. Then you should have told me about it and I would have taken care of it.

Joseph is quiet for a few minutes just thinking then he says "Mitch, instead of telling you what I was doing could I show you instead?"

"All right Joseph, just show me where to go."

Joseph leads Mitch back to the barn where he lights two lanterns and then takes them out to the small fenced in pasture back behind the barn. He hangs the lanterns on fence posts and climbs through the fence.

Quietly he walks up to a young mare, takes the bridle and harness he's carrying and slips it over her head. Whispering in the horse's ear he leads her around to the far side fence. Climbing up on the fence while keeping the horse close he slips a leg over the horse's back and gently sits down.

Watching Mitch has to bite down on his lip to keep himself from calling out as Joseph mounts the horse. Not taking his eyes off the boy and the horse he begins to walk slowly across the pasture towards Joseph. He doesn't want to spook the horse. _"When I get hold of this kid I'm going to blister his butt! He knows he's not to be up on one of these horses!"_ Mitch thinks as he walks closer to the young horse.

Watching Mitch approach and seeing the downright furious look on the man's face Joseph decides to walk the horse. Leaning over he quietly clucks to her and she begins to walk around the pasture. In a few minutes Joseph gently touches his knees to her and she begins to gallop.

"JOSEPH, stop her right now before you get hurt." Mitch calls out.

Joseph leans over again and whispers to the mare. She slowly comes to a stop after circling two more times. Joseph slowly lifts his leg up and slides off to stand beside her.

When Mitch walks to him Joseph says "This is what I've been doing for the last three weeks. I now have her tame enough to let me sit on her back. She is really responding well don't you think?"

"Take your harness off, get the lantern and come with me Joseph." Mitch tells him walking back over and taking one of the lanterns down.

Joseph does as he was told to do following Mitch as he goes back into the barn. At the barn door Joseph hesitates not really wanting to go inside to face Mitch.

"Come inside Joseph." Mitch says seeing the boy just standing there in the doorway.

When Joseph comes in Mitch walks over and closes the barn door. As he sees this Joseph's hands start sweating and he swallows deeply. In his experience, closing the barn door is never a good sign when he's in trouble. From the look on Mitch's face he's pretty sure he's in trouble.

"Joseph, I said I would try to help you. I'm not sure I can. You know that you have deliberately disobeyed Ethan don't you? I'm sure you are also aware of exactly what he will do when he finds out. I don't need to tell you this. This leaves me in a difficult position. I don't quite know what to do."

"Mitch, _please_ don't tell Uncle Ethan about the horse. If you tell him about the fight and then the horse too, he'll probably whip me! Please don't tell him. Maybe you can punish me again instead." Joseph pleads.

"No Joseph, I don't want to do that. I can see you have really been working with the horse. She responds well to you. Yes, I was angry at first but now after seeing how well you handle the mare, I'm not. I'm also not going to mention this to Ethan."

"Thank you Mitch. I'll do any punishment you want."

"Joseph, I'm not going to punish you. Let me think on it some and see if I can't figure out a way for you to show your Uncle how much you have done with the horse without putting your backside at risk. You think on it too and we'll see what we can come up with."

"Ok, thanks so much Mitch."

"You're welcome Joseph _but_ **don't** push your luck by going back to that pasture by yourself again. Now let's go to bed."

**Denver Day 3**

"Uncle Ethan what do you think the boys will say when they see me like this?" Claire asks as she twirls her new skirt around.

"Claire, they may not even know who you are you look so different. I wonder what happened to my little girl. I used to have one you know. She wore boy's clothes but her hair was in long pigtails. I kind of miss that little girl even though she didn't know how to cook yet."

"Stop teasing me Uncle Ethan. I haven't changed on the inside. I'm still the same person you've known. I just look different now." Claire tells him a bit saucily.

"Hmm. Maybe, but that little girl never talked back or had a saucy way about her. I hope she comes back soon. This new attitude isn't as nice as the one the little girl had."

"I apologize, Uncle Ethan. I didn't mean to be rude."

"I know Claire. Go try on that dress we bought. I want to see you all decked out in the newest fashions."

When Claire comes out of her room Ethan has trouble finding his voice. She looks so much like her Mother that for just a second he thought he was seeing his sister Lucy.

Claire is dressed in a long two tiered skirt with a fancy bodice. The skirt is gathered at each side to drape in a set of three scalloping folds with a white underskirt showing. The bodice is fitted just to the waist with long pointed flowing sleeves ending with lace. It is the same dark blue material as the overskirt. It has many small, round, fabric covered buttons up the front.

Claire notices her uncle's strange look. "Do you like it Uncle Ethan? If it's too fancy we can take it back."

"Claire we are keeping this dress. You look beautiful and so much like your mama. I can't get over how much you look like her with your new haircut."

"Well I'm glad you like my hair. I thought you might not like it that I went ahead and got it cut without asking first. I was all caught up in being grown up and didn't even think."

"Sweetheart, it was a shock at first. You went from long hair in a braid to shoulder length and tied back on the sides. I do like the way it looks now. Just promise me you won't start putting your hair up in a bun just yet. I don't want my girl to look quite that old!" Ethan tells her.

Laughing at his expression, Claire says "I promise you I won't put my hair in a bun. I think I might wait a long time before I'm ready to do that. The boys will be men by then."

"You know what Uncle Ethan? I really do miss the boys. It's funny. I always thought if I could just get away from them for a while it would be so nice. Now all I want to do is go home and see them. It's very strange not having them around. This is the first time I've ever been away from them for so long." Claire says wistfully.

"Well Claire, we'll be back home tomorrow so you will be seeing them then. They will be very surprised to see such a grown up looking sister. I want to see how they like the presents you picked out for them. Here it is your birthday celebration and you pick out gifts for the boys. We won't mention the saddle I bought for Joseph. I'm having that stored in Mr. Anderson's back room until his birthday in a few weeks." Ethan tells her.

"Uncle Ethan Joseph will just be thrilled with that saddle. He really does need a better one. The one he uses is coming apart and it's too heavy. He's not going to tell you that though. Joseph doesn't want to complain." Claire answers.

"I know Claire. He puts up with a lot without complaining and I do notice it. I also know he's been drooling over the boy's rifles at Mr. Axelrod's. I'm just not going to buy one. Fun is one thing but his safety is more important. He'll just have to get over it. I'll be glad to get home and see the rascals. I just hope they haven't run poor Mitch out of the house with their wild behavior. I guess we'll find out tomorrow won't we?" Ethan says.

"Uncle Ethan! The boys aren't as bad as all that. They will behave for Mitch. Especially since you told them he could wallop their backsides if they didn't!" Claire tells him.

"Yes I did tell them that and I also told them if they caused Mitch any problems at all they would answer to me also!

**Paradise**

"Well Joseph, I think I have an idea about how to handle the horse problem. I'll just get your uncle to walk out to the corral with me. You come along too and then tell him how smart the mare is. I'll tell him we have something to show him. After you put the horse through her paces I'll tell him how you taught her to do it."

Seeing how Joseph has a doubtful look on his face, Mitch says, "It's all I can come up with. We'll just have to talk fast and hope for your sake that he is so impressed with your training of the horse he won't be angry."

"All right I guess that's a good plan. Thanks Mitch for trying to help me out. I really do appreciate that you want to try to help me instead of just telling Uncle Ethan how I defied him." Joseph answers.

**Sunday afternoon**

"I'm so glad you're home Papa. I missed you and Claire a lot!" George says as he sits on Ethan's lap.

"We missed you boys too. Denver is too noisy and busy for my tastes. I'd rather stay here in our little town." Ethan says. Then he asks "Mitch, how did everything go? Were there any problems?"

"We went fishing one day and Sprout over there caught the biggest fish. I brought out supper from town the next night and then Joseph cooked us all pancakes for supper last night. For some reason, they didn't like my black bottomed pancakes. They weren't too happy with brown colored scrambled eggs or black toast either. I'm afraid if Joseph hadn't stepped in we would have gotten quite hungry! I hate to admit it but a twelve year old boy can cook better than I can!" Mitch says giving Joseph a head rub.

"Yes, he's a great cook for breakfast foods. Just don't ask him to fry up some fish. He has a tendency to forget to watch them and they burn up!" Ethan says enjoying teasing the boy.

"Uncle Ethan! That only happened one time. I was only ten and had never watched anything being cooked on a fire before! I could do better now!" Joseph complains.

Mitch says "I'm sure Joseph can do many things better than he could at ten. He's very talented at working with horses for example." He looks over at Joseph and raises his eyebrow in a silent question. Sighing to himself Joseph takes the hint.

"Uncle Ethan, would you come outside with me please? Mitch and I have something we'd like you to see." When they reach the corral Joseph opens the gate and walks to the honey colored mare he's been working with. Moving quickly before his uncle has a chance to stop him he pulls himself up to sit on her back. Having come out earlier to lead the horse to the corral and to put on the harness and bridle, Joseph takes the reins and gently taps the horses sides with his feet. The young horse trots around the pasture. Every time Joseph gives the horse an instruction using the reins or his legs the horse responds.

"Good girl!" Joseph whispers in the horse's ear. "Now let's show how we gallop." He whispers kicking a little more firmly. The horse responds instantly, galloping around the circular corral. Bringing the horse to a stop Joseph slides off and gives her neck a good rub before turning to look at his uncle.

"Unbridle the horse and take her back to the pasture, Joseph." Ethan says as he turns and walks back to the house.

Mitch comes over to help Joseph walk the horse back to the pasture. "Well, what do you think? Is he angry with you? I couldn't tell."

"When he goes quiet like that it's not a very good sign. He's definitely mad. I'm just not sure if he's mad enough to whip me. I guess I'll find out when I go inside. You didn't tell him about the fight did you?" Joseph asks anxiously.

"No, I didn't mention it. He does seem to suspect something went on because he's asked twice now if I had any problems. Both times I changed the subject without really answering him. I'm going to go on home now so he won't be asking me again. I doubt I can keep putting him off. Please tell Ethan I'll see him tomorrow." Mitch says.

At the side door to the house Joseph stops and closes his eyes for just a minute hoping he isn't going to be in huge trouble when he walks in the door. Knowing he can't put it off any longer he opens the door. Glancing around the front room he sees his little brothers playing with the small wooden spinning tops Claire brought them. His uncle is sitting on the settee watching the boys but when he sees Joseph he stands up.

"We need to have a talk Joseph. Let's take a walk out to the barn. Boys stay inside with Claire." Ethan tells them.

Joseph's eyes meet Claire's for just a few seconds. She has a questioning look on her face. Without saying anything he just turns and follows Ethan to the barn. Joseph has the same quiver in his stomach he usually feels when told to have a talk in the barn.

As he walks into the barn he sees Ethan already by one of the two stack hay bales. "Come over here Joseph." Ethan says. Absolutely dreading what he fears is about to happen, Joseph walks slowly over to his uncle. When he reaches the hay bales Ethan sits down and motions for him to sit also.

"Joseph, I can tell from your face that you expect to be getting a whipping. You can relax because I won't be giving you a whipping today. I want you to tell me why you went against what I told you to do. After all of our talks, why did you ignore what I've told you?"

"I didn't really ignore what you've told me Uncle Ethan. You've always told me to be calm and gentle with the horses and to speak quietly to them. The mare came to me one day when I was just sitting on the fence watching the horses. When she came up and stood still right in front of me I reached out and patted her. She seemed to want me to touch her so I did. A couple of days later she did the same thing. She walked right up to me and seemed to ask me to pet her. This time I went into the pasture and when she didn't run away I decided to train her. I started working with her at night."

Joseph stopped talking to see what his uncle's reaction to this would be.

"So you're telling me you have been leaving the house when everyone is asleep to work with this horse. Is this right?" Ethan asks sounding just a little angry now.

Swallowing nervously, Joseph says "yes sir."

"Joseph, I know it takes much longer than three days to train a horse to do all of the things you showed she can do. How long have you been going out at night to work with her?"

Closing his eyes at this question Joseph answers in a whisper "Three weeks, sir." Not hearing the expected scolding he opens his eyes to look at his uncle.

Ethan seems to be deep in thought. He's just sitting on the hay bale staring across the barn. After several tense minutes pass he says "Well Joseph, you have done a very good job for only having worked with her for three weeks. I see that you have the techniques needed to work with some of the horses. As soon as your punishment is over I will let you work with this mare and another mare of your choice."

"Thank you Uncle Ethan. Uncle Ethan? You just said punishment but I thought you said I wasn't going to get a whipping."

"I did that's true, but I never said you wouldn't be punished. You deliberately disobeyed me and you have been sneaking out at night to do it! Not only that but you put yourself in danger by working around untamed horses without someone even knowing where you were! Your punishment is that you are confined to the house tomorrow and will be confined to the ranch for two weeks with extra chores."

Hearing Joseph's groan at the news of the punishment, Ethan says sternly "If I were you I would consider myself extremely lucky that I promised I wouldn't whip you. After hearing what you have done I should be taking that strap to your backside! Especially when you caused trouble for Mitch by getting into a brawl with Ben!"

At Joseph's surprised look he says "George was very informative about how this barn became so clean all of a sudden. He was also disturbed by the two of you slugging each other. If Mitch had not already punished you I would be providing a much different punishment."

"What about Ben? Is he going to get a whipping? He's the one who started the whole thing. He was trying to go up to the middle loft and then when I stopped him he kicked me in the face. I'm sorry I lost my temper and fought with him. He just hurt me and made me so mad." Joseph says.

"How I handle Ben's punishment is not your business Joseph. You can be sure he will be punished. I won't discuss your punishment with Ben so it's only fair not to discuss his with you. Now I want you to go inside and stay there. Also, tell Ben I want to see him out here."

"Yes sir." Joseph says.

When Ben comes into the barn Ethan sits him down on the hay bales for a talk similar to the one he just finished with Joseph.

"Ben, George told me about the fight you had with Joseph. I've heard what Joseph had to say also. It's your turn to tell me about the fight. What happened Ben?"

"Joseph was being so bossy and telling me what I couldn't do. I got mad and accidentally kicked him. He got mad and grabbed me and was going to wallop me. I wouldn't let him move me so he smacked me. Then we were both rolling and hitting until Mitch broke us up. He punished us for fighting."

"Ben, did you try to go back up to the middle loft after I told you not to? Isn't that what Joseph was stopping you from doing and why you kicked him?"

"Yes sir." Ben answers.

"Both of you boys were wrong in what you did. Neither one of you should have behaved in that way. I ought to wallop your backside the way Joseph wanted to do. Instead you are going to be confined to your room tomorrow and the ranch for one week. If you **ever **kick someone again I will put you over my knee and paddle your bottom with Claire's hairbrush young man! You'd best remember that!

As Ben leaves the barn Ethan looks over at the ladder leading to the middle loft and thinks "Tomorrow I'm coming in here and taking that ladder off. We'll just have to put it up when we need to go up to the loft."


	5. Chapter 5 Independence Day

( corporal punishment in this chapter.)

July, 1899

** The ranch**

The side door slams open as Ben followed closely by George, rushes inside. Startled, Claire nearly drops the pie she is taking from the oven.

"Ben! You know better than to run in slamming doors! What's gotten into you?" she asks scolding.

"Claire! Guess what we found out!" Ben says almost out of breath C'mon Guess!" George adds.

"You found out we have a new school teacher and school starts tomorrow." Claire says knowing how much the boys dislike any talk of school.

"No of course that's not it. We wouldn't be happy about that!" Ben tells her frowning.

"All right then, I can't guess. What has you two so wound up?"

"There's going to be a Independence Day celebration in town on Saturday! Guess what they're going to have?" Ben asks.

"A horse race, a parade and even a fireworks display!" Ben tells her before she can even attempt to answer his question.

"Claire, can we go? Do you think Papa will let us? I want to see fireworks." George says.

"We'll ask him tonight at supper. We'll probably get to go, but George, I don't know if he'll let us be out at night. That's when they'll have the fireworks and he usually doesn't want us out after dark."

"_Please Claire! _ You can talk him into it. I know you can. I really, really, really want to see fireworks. Joseph told me about the one time you and he saw some in St. Louis. Ben and I want to get to see some too!" George says whining a little.

"Well George, I'll do my best. If you whine and pout or act ugly about it around Uncle Ethan you won't be going. You also might have a problem sitting down if you throw a temper tantrum." Claire warns him.

"Aww, Claire, he wouldn't spank me." George complains.

"Um hmm. Well, think about when you had your stomping, yelling fit over not getting to go with him to town. He told you then, any more behavior like that and he would, remember?" she reminds her youngest brother.

"I just wanted to go. It wasn't fair that Ben got to go and I didn't."

"I didn't go to have fun, George. I had to go have my arm splints taken off and my arm checked. It hurt when Dr. Amy pushed on it. I still have to wear the dumb splints and sling!" Ben tells him.

* * *

**Friday afternoon – town**

After making sure Mitch and his Uncle are busy inside the Sheriff's office, Joseph walks over to the town square. Walking past the gazebo he sees some men draping streamers of red, white and blue cloth around the outside railings. They have an American flag draped in the center of the railing.

When he reaches the far side of the square he sees the men signing up participants for the horse race. "I came to sign up, Sir." Joseph tells one of the men.

"Do you have a horse you wish to enter, young man? If not we can let you be a jockey for another person's horse. There are cash prizes for winning horses and also for the winning rider of those horses. Which will it be young fella?"

"I'd like to ride someone else's horse, sir. I don't have one who can race."

"All right, the race is at 4:00 tomorrow and you need to be here by 3:30 for a practice run. We'll race up the main street to the large oak go around the tree and back to the starting line. The horse with the fastest time wins the prize of twenty dollars! The second place finish wins ten dollars and third place is five dollars!"

"Yes sir. Does it cost anything to enter?" Joseph asks.

"No, anyone over fourteen can enter. Are you ready to sign?"

At Joseph's nod, the man slides the registration sheet across the table. Joseph scrawls his name and slides it back.

"Very well, young Mr. Adams, we'll see you tomorrow."

As Joseph walks away the other man at the table leans over and says "Ted, do you believe that boy is really over fourteen?"

"Don't know Cal, he could be and just be small for his age. What difference does it make anyway? We're here to get bets and the smaller boys pull in more bets."

* * *

**Independence Day- ****morning**

During breakfast, Ethan reminds the boys, "We're not going to town until late today. It's still a regular day as far as finishing the chores. I have to go into town early but I'll be here in time for all of us to go back together around three o'clock."

Claire says "I'll have our picnic supper all ready by then. We'll be having fried chicken, biscuits, corn on the cob, apple pie, and lemonade to drink."

"That will be fine, Claire. At the square, they're going to be having watermelon already sliced and on ice for everyone and also have ice cream for sale or so I've heard. The women in town have been busy planning surprises. I really don't know what they have planned for today."

Then seeing Ben and George bouncing up and down on their chairs he says "Claire, after the boys finish up their chores this morning, I want them to take a rest. Let's say somewhere by 11:00 they need to lie down until lunch."

"Papa! _NO_! **We don't need naps**! We don't want to take a nap and anyway we're way too big for taking naps! Right Ben?" George complains.

Before Ben can answer Ethan says sternly "_George_, no arguing and no complaining. You're going to be out late tonight and I want you to rest before lunch. Both of you **will **take that rest or you won't like the consequences!"

"Claire, if you have any trouble with either one of these two taking that rest just let me know." Ethan tells her.

Before he leaves for town and while the boys are outside, Ethan asks "Claire do you have any idea what's gotten into George? He's never behaved like this before. The stomping, yelling, answering back, this defiant behavior, it's not at all like him. Do you think he's getting sick?"

"Well, maybe but I think it's something else." At her Uncle's questioning look she continues. "I really think he's jealous."

"Jealous? What could he be jealous of? The trip we took together?"

"Uncle Ethan, you've been spending a lot of time with Ben. Taking him back and forth to the Doctor's and on little trips with you ever since he broke his arm. I really think George is jealous of all the attention you are giving Ben. George is doing what he can think of to get attention from you." Claire finishes.

"I'll talk to him later today and try to explain why I've been spending extra time with Ben. Right now I have to go to town and check in with the merchants. Some are planning to close up later for the festivities. Others plan to stay open. I need to check to see which ones are closing early."

"Uncle Ethan, I thought you were going to be off tonight. We want to have a family celebration."

"Mitch and I are just going to be watching the closed stores and he's going to be doing his rounds all during the celebration. Claire, it's times like this that bring out the thieves both in the stores and pickpockets. Also we want to keep an eye out for kids trying to get into mischief. I'll still be able to be with you most of the time. I just have to do my job also."

"Yes sir, I understand now. Will you invite Mitch to eat with us? I'll have enough for him too if he wants to come."

"I'll ask him. I know how much he loves your chicken! He probably will come eat with us." Ethan tells her.

* * *

**Later that afternoon**

"Claire, have you seen Joseph?" Ethan asks after he returns from town.

"He said he had to go on in to town early because he promised someone he would help them get things ready for later. When I asked him about it he said it was a surprise and I would find out later today. He didn't ask you about it?

"No, he never mentioned it to me. I'm a little surprised he didn't ask first. I'll just wait and see what the surprise might be before I talk with him about leaving without permission. It seems we have more than one boy misbehaving today. Speaking of misbehaving, did you have any more trouble out of George or Ben today?"

"No, Sir. After you scolded George this morning, they both have been very cooperative. They took a nap from 10:30 to 11:30 and then they helped me pack up the picnic baskets." Claire tells him.

"Where are they now?" Ethan asks.

"They're in the barn playing with the kittens. The last time I checked they were "teaching" the kittens to jump through Joseph's rope. I don't think it was working out to well though! The kittens want to jump at the rope instead of through it!" Claire says laughing.

Walking into the barn, Ethan sees his two youngest boys. He stops where he can listen and watch without the boys knowing he's there. George is sitting on the barn floor holding a kitten in his hands while Ben is sitting on a hay bale holding the circular rope out to the side

"Okay, George, put him through the rope." George puts the kitten through the rope and brings it back to the front of the hay bale.

"Good, now put him down and let's see if he'll jump through the loop." Ben instructs his brother. George puts the kitten down and he jumps into Ben's lap. Sighing, Ben says "This one just can't learn the trick. Maybe one of the girls can do it. Where's the calico kitten, George? She probably can do it."

"Hello boys. How is your kitten school going? Claire told me you were teaching the kittens. Are you teaching them to read?" Ethan can't help but tease the boys.

"Hi, Papa. No we're not having that kind of school." George says giggling.

Ben says "Hi Uncle Ethan. We are trying to teach the kitten to jump through the loop like tigers do in the circus. We saw one in St. Louis one time right before you came to get us. They had a tiger that jumped through a big ring. If a tiger is a big cat then we thought the little cats could do it too."

"They can't do it. We've tried for a long time and the black and white one can't learn it." George says sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that boys. Maybe the kittens just don't want to grow up to be tigers." He says causing both boys to laugh at his silliness.

"Ben, it's time for your pain medicine, go on in and get Claire to fix you a glass of cold milk with the medicine in it. Tell her I said you could have sugar in it."

"Thanks Uncle Ethan. The sugar makes it taste better." Ben says leaving the barn.

After he leaves Ethan says "George, come sit up here in the bottom loft." He lifts the boy up to sit where they are eye to eye. "George, something has been upsetting you and I want you to tell me what it is. You haven't been acting like yourself lately so it makes me think something is bothering you. What can you tell me?"

George says "I'm not bothered. I'm all right, Papa."

"Have you wondered why Ben is getting more trips to town and more attention lately, George?" Ethan asks quietly. When he sees the boy duck his head just a little he knows that Claire's guess was right. George is upset by the extra attention Ben is getting.

"Sometimes I think you like him more than me." George says tearfully.

"George, I have been paying more attention to Ben because he needs it. Remember how much he hurt after he first broke his arm?"

At George's nod he goes on to say "Well, he needs to be watched carefully to make sure he doesn't hurt his arm any more. We also have to watch him to make sure he gets enough medicine but not too much. I've been taking him to town to Dr. Amy so she can check him. I thought you knew this. I'm sorry if you thought I liked doing things with Ben more than you. I enjoy doing things with both of you. I certainly don't like one of you more than the other. I love all of you children. Do you understand better now?"

"Yes sir." George says.

"That's good. Son, I don't want you to act up if you feel angry or upset. I want you to come to me or talk to Joseph or Claire about it. No more temper tantrums, Understand?" Ethan asks him.

"Yes, Papa."

"I think we can go help Claire pack up the wagon and go into town now. Let's go check on Ben and Claire to see if they are ready." He scoops the boy off the loft and carries him piggyback to the house.

* * *

**In town**

Mitch has just watched the end of the practice horse race. One of the riders seems familiar to him despite the cowboy hat the boy is wearing. He walks over near the table where the organizers are sitting. Listening he hears several men come up and place bets on different horses.

"What're the odds on that young fella in the black hat and big shirt? He sits a horse real well. I want to place a bet on him. What's his name?" a man asks.

"Let's see, that young one's name is Adams and his odds are 5 to 1. Not too bad actually. He's got talent. That's not his horse though. He's just jockeying for someone." Cal tells the man.

Listening, Mitch steps up. "Excuse me, gentlemen. Are you aware that taking bets on horse races is illegal in this town? Also, do you have an age limit as to who can participate in any horse race?" As the men seem to be ignoring him, he says "I am Mitch Williams sir. I am the law in this town." Then showing them his badge he says "If you would, please answer my questions or we can arrange a sleepover in the jail cell."

"All right Mr. Williams. The age limit is set at fifteen and older and no we were not aware of the no betting rule. We planned on using the money as prizes."

"The prizes you have listed on this flyer are a total of thirty five dollars. I believe you have already taken in much more than the amount you need for the prizes. Now kindly hand over the rest and I'll donate it to a charity here in town. You may proceed with the race after that."

"Thank you gentlemen." Mitch says as they hand over the money. "This one hundred dollars will be a wonderful gift to the Ladies Aid Society and a nearby orphanage." He walks away from the tables to get a closer look at the horses lined up to race. Looking closely he recognizes "Adams". Walking quickly as the race is about to begin he comes up beside the boy's horse.

"All right Joseph Carroll Cord, get down, right this second!" Mitch says angrily. "Don't even try to pretend you are someone else! GET OFF OF THAT HORSE!"

Eyes wide and looking nervous at Mitch's use of his whole name, Joseph follows his order. Mitch takes him by the arm and walks him back to the table where the two men are sitting.

"Adams here is only twelve so he will NOT be riding today. You will need a replacement." Mitch says seething at the boy's behavior. He is well aware of the many times he and Ethan have talked to Joseph about keeping himself out of trouble.

As Mitch holds his arm and forces him to walk alongside Joseph says, "Mitch, I was just going to ride him. I can you know. You saw me with the brown mare. You know how good I am with horses." He's trying to talk his way out of the trouble he knows he's in.

"What I KNOW young man, is that you entered this race by lying. You are nowhere near fifteen and you must have known you weren't to do it since you used a made up name! Did you also know the men were taking bets on you?" Mitch tells him continuing to march him along towards where Ethan is sitting.

Suddenly realizing exactly where Mitch is taking him Joseph starts to drag his feet while he begs "Mitch, _Please!_ Please don't tell Uncle Ethan. I'm sorry, I really am. If you tell I'll be in **so** much trouble! Please let it go just this one time. _Please, Mitch_?"

"No, I can't let it go. You have to accept that you are the one who got yourself into this mess. If you remember, I never did tell Ethan about the fight you boys had when I stayed with you. I also didn't tell him about how you snuck out of the house at night to work with the horse. This time I'm not going to let it go." Mitch tells him.

Way too soon for Joseph's comfort they arrive at the picnic spot where Ethan and the other children are sitting.

"Oh, good you're both here. We were wondering if you could come eat with us Mitch." Claire says smiling.

"I'd like to Claire, thank you for the invitation but first I need to speak to Ethan privately." Mitch responds looking from Ethan to Joseph.

Getting the silent message Ethan stands up. "Let's take a walk Joseph. Claire, you and the boys wait here and we'll have that picnic as soon as we get back." He and Mitch walk off with Joseph beside them.

"Joseph's in big trouble. I wonder what Mitch caught him doing?" Ben says curiously.

"How can you tell he's in trouble?" George asks.

"Because Joseph looked like he wanted to cry and Mitch's eyes looked just like they did when he caught us fighting that time. Really dark and snapping! I'm glad he's not mad at me this time. He almost whipped us that day. I really thought he was going to. He was so mad."

**Sheriff's Office**

Inside the sheriff's office Mitch has just finished explaining what went on that afternoon with the horse race. "Thank you Mitch for bringing this to my attention. If you don't mind I would like to speak to Joseph privately. We'll join you for the picnic a little later." Mitch gives Joseph a sympathetic look and walks out of the office.

Locking the door behind Mitch, Ethan says "Joseph, come with me." Leading the boy into a back room with no windows and just a table and chairs Ethan says "sit down". Feeling very anxious about what his Uncle has in mind, Joseph sits and waits.

"Joseph, you have done many things wrong this afternoon. I want to hear what you feel they are. Start from leaving the ranch." Ethan says.

"I left home without asking you first. I signed up for a horse race without asking, I didn't tell them how old I was or my real name and I tried to wear a disguise." Joseph says looking at the table.

"Why didn't you ask me if you could enter the race?"

"Because I know you don't like horse races and wouldn't have let me."

"Why didn't you tell the men your name and age?" Ethan asks.

"I didn't want anyone to find out it was me and stop me from racing."

"So you deliberately lied to be able to do something you **knew** I would not allow you to do. You also attempted to disguise yourself to hide what you were trying to do. Did you know the men would be taking bets on this race?"

Near tears now Joseph answers "Yes sir, I lied, tried to hide and I knew there would be betting." When his Uncle doesn't respond he says "I knew I had a good chance to win. The prize money was twenty dollars for first place. I wanted to see if I could really win it."

"So to do that you put yourself in danger by riding an unknown horse, lied about your name and age and participated in something where you knew gambling was taking place?" Ethan says his voice very quiet and stern.

Trying very hard not to let the tears start Joseph just nods his head. He knows it's never a good sign when his Uncle's voice sounds like that.

"Joseph, I want you to stand up, lower your pants and bend over this table." Ethan says pointing to the end of the table in front of where he is standing.

Losing the battle with the tears, Joseph stands up and walks slowly around to his Uncle. Following his directions he leans over the table. In seconds he feels his Uncle's strong hand smack his backside on his underwear. Thinking to himself _"It's been two years since he walloped me with his hand. Gosh, it really hurts! Does he have iron in his hand? Yeow! All right I got it! OW! No lying! Ow! No gambling! Oww! No horse racing! OW! Good he stopped!"_

Joseph's good feeling lasts only seconds as he hears the unmistakable sound of a belt being unbuckled.

"Joseph for the lying you get four with the belt." He hears right before he feels the sting. After the four licks Joseph is told to pull up his pants. As he pulls them up he thinks "_Those licks weren't nearly as hard as he has done before. I must be tougher now." _

"Joseph, I didn't whip you as hard as I sometimes have… Joseph thinks _"Good glory! He can read minds now!" _because this is not all of your punishment. You are also housebound for two weeks during which you will not be working with or riding any horses. Joseph, this better be the **only** time you are **ever** involved in any kind of horse race again! Because if you are I will make sure you do more standing than sitting for several days! Do I make myself clear on this?" Ethan asks sternly.

"Yes Sir. I understand. I won't be doing this ever again." Joseph says.

"Let's go join the rest for that picnic. The boys are probably chomping at the bit to get watermelon and ice cream by now." Ethan says opening the door and ushering Joseph out into the street.

* * *

Back at the picnic area, George asks "Claire, can Ben and I go to see the horses? I really want to go. They're lined up over there." He says pointing to the street.

"I think you'd better wait until Uncle Ethan gets back. He said to stay here."

"He's been gone forever! Claire, _Please_?" George says hopefully.

"No, watch from here." Claire tells him.

Watching they see several wagons rolling down the street. "Look Ben! The horses are wearing hats and the wagons are all decorated for the parade."

"I see George. I like the red, white and blue streamers on that wagon." Ben says pointing.

"BEN! LOOK! That man is throwing candy out on the ground. Let's get it!" Before Claire can grab him George has run out into the street to scoop up candy. He doesn't see the group of horses headed straight at him. The men on horseback haven't seen George either.

"Watch out little boy!" George hears a woman yell. Coming up just as she yells Ethan turns to see George crouched down in the street with the horses nearly to him. Running he gets to the street, grabs the boy and rolls with him out of the way of the horses hooves just before the first horse gets to them.

Getting up he pulls George to his feet. Squatting down beside him he asks "Are you hurt, George? Did the horse step on you? Are you all right?" he asks rapidly not really waiting for an answer. When George nods his head and Ethan can see he really isn't hurt the fear he has been feeling turns to anger.

"GEORGE! What were you thinking? You know better than to run out into the street like that! You could have been badly hurt!" Ethan scolds him while he gives him a slight shake. "What on earth were you thinking?"

"I wanted the candy. The horses could go around me. I had to get the candy that man tossed away." George says.

Hearing this Ethan bends him over his knee and delivers five hard smacks to his backside. "Don't you **ever** run out in the street like that again. It doesn't matter _what_ someone throws out. **You stay away from the street!** You know better than to run out into a street without even looking for horses or wagons!"

Ethan leads the crying child back to the rest of the family. Claire grabs George and just holds him rocking him a little. Joseph and Ben are both to shocked by what almost happened to talk. Both are very pale in the face.

"Claire, Papa _spanked _me and he did it in front of lots of people!" George whispers.

Ethan hearing the 'whisper' says sternly "George, you deserved that punishment! You scared a lot of the people here and almost got yourself badly hurt! They had a right to see your punishment. Most of the time I don't punish you children in public but this time I thought it was necessary. _Don't_ complain any more."

Claire whispers in George's ear "You deserved that spanking or even worse George. You're lucky he didn't decide to whip you with his belt. YOU KNOW BETTER!" George ducks his head and wipes the tears off his face at her scolding.

"All right everyone, let's eat this picnic Claire has fixed for us. After that we'll walk around and see the decorated wagons. We could even get some of the watermelon slices or a dish of ice cream later on. We'll see how well you eat your supper first."

"Isn't Mitch eating with us?" Claire asks.

"He said he'd come by as soon as he finishes checking the stores. I've been telling him to relax today and have fun. He seems on edge today.

"_You __**don't**__ have to tell __**me**__ that!"_ Joseph thinks. Then remembering his Uncle's new mind reading ability he quickly checks to see if he caught what he just thought. _"No, he didn't. No glare, nor scolding. I'm Ok."_ He thinks.

* * *

Later as they walk around admiring the decorated wagons, Claire says "You know, it would be fun if the children in town could fix up little wagons or carts like this. We could have our own parade. We could even make costumes for some to wear. I know a lot of girls who sew well! Joseph, you could help decorate. Ben, you and George could be dressed up in costumes, oh that would be so cute! George could be George Washington and Ben could be Benjamin Franklin! We'll just have to plan that for next year." She says not seeing the horrified looks on her brother's faces.

"Claire! I _don't _know how….." is as far as Joseph gets before he feels his Uncle's hand squeezing his shoulder. Looking up he sees Ethan shaking his head 'no'. Taking his Uncle's warning he finishes "you think up these great plans." while rolling his eyes at his Uncle. Ethan grins and rubs Joseph's hair showing he approves and understands.

When Claire has taken the boys over to see another wagon, Joseph asks "Uncle Ethan, how did you know what I was going to say a few minutes ago? I might not have been going to say anything bad and you just thought I was."

"Well Joseph, when you get that certain look on your face and have a complaining tone in what you start to say, it's not hard to guess you are going to be irritable! I didn't want you to hurt Claire by arguing or complaining about her idea." Ethan says watching Joseph's reaction.

"Okay, but I sure hope she forgets this idea by the time next Independence Day comes. That sounds like I would be doing all the work except the sewing!" Joseph complains.

"If she does ask you to help, you will do it politely. It could be worse." Ethan tells him. When Joseph looks at him he says "She could want to dress YOU in a costume too!"

"Oh, please! Please don't suggest that to her!" Joseph groans as Ethan laughs.

About that time they hear what sounds like gunfire from the trees behind the gazebo. "Get Claire and the boys and STAY HERE!" Ethan commands Joseph as he runs for the trees.

Watching, Joseph sees him pull a gun from behind his shirt as he enters the trees. Several minutes later Claire, Joseph and the boys see Mitch and Ethan walk out of the trees. Each of them is holding one of the Anderson twins by the arm. Just by the looks on the men's faces Joseph can see his friends are in big trouble!

"Do you think they fired off some guns?" Ben asks Joseph.

"For their backsides sake I sure hope not!" Joseph answers "Come on Ben, let's get closer so we can hear. They're going towards that shed over there."

Waiting until Mitch and their uncle go inside, Joseph and Ben creep up to just under the shed's window. They can hear Ethan talking. "Playing with firecrackers is a dangerous thing to do! You could have hurt yourselves BADLY! What's more you could have easily started a fire. You both know I've talked to you before about playing with firecrackers, the time you threw some into the street under a passing wagon. I just let your Father handle it that time. If you remember, the last time we talked about your behavior, I told you from now on, Mitch or I would handle your misbehavior and THEN turn you over to your Father."

"Who else was with you in the woods? When I saw you there were three of you. Who left?" Mitch asks.

Neither boy answers so Mitch flips Jason over his lap and begins to warm his backside with smacks as Ethan does the same to Jeff. It only takes four smacks for the boys to talk.

"It was Joseph! " Jeff says and Jason confirms "Yeah, Joseph was the other one."

Under the window Joseph has trouble keeping quiet. Ben opens his mouth to say something and Joseph quickly puts his hand over his brother's mouth. "NO! HUSH! If they hear us then it'll be me and you with a sore backside too!" he whispers in Ben's ear. Ben nods so he takes his hand off as they continue to listen.

"**Jason**! **Jeffrey**! I know for a fact Joseph was _not_ anywhere near those woods!" Ethan says his voice deadly. "For lying and trying to get someone else in trouble you have just earned yourself three licks with a belt. I'll make it six if you don't tell me now who the third person was and make it the truth this time!"

Under the window Ben leans over and whispers in Joseph's ear "That's the voice he uses when he's going to give you a whipping!" Joseph nods in agreement.

"Ok! Ok! Don't get so mad! The truth is there wasn't anyone else. We swiped the firecrackers from Mr. Lee's shop and we took them to the woods to light them. If there was someone in the woods we don't know who and they weren't with us." Jason answers. Jeff adds "That's the truth, Mr. Cord. Honest!"

"All right boys, I believe you. Now for the stealing you get three more with the belt. Stand up."

Ben and Joseph hear the boys sobbing and pleading as Mitch and Ethan each deliver the six licks to their 'prisoner.' Then they hear Mitch say "Ethan, I'll escort these two to their parents and meet you at your picnic spot."

"Thank you Mitch and don't forget to mention how the boys came to have the firecrackers. I know their Father would like to know." Ethan replies. The twins groan at this.

Under the window Ben and Joseph decide to run for the trees and then go back to the spot where they left Claire and George. They have just made it back when Ethan comes out of the trees. When he walks up George says "Did you catch the bad guy Papa?'

"Yes George, we caught _several_ bad guys." He says giving Ben and Joseph a look that says he knows they were listening. "The Anderson twins were playing with firecrackers. **Boys, don't ever play with firecrackers.** Do you remember what I said would happen if any of you touched a gun?"

As they all answer "Yes Sir" he says "The same punishment applies to firecrackers! For your safety as well as other people's safety STAY away from anything that contains gunpowder! Fireworks have gunpowder inside of them."

That night on the way home, Ethan asks "Well, boys how did you like the fireworks tonight?"

"It was really pretty Uncle Ethan. How did they get the red and blue color in the little firecrackers?' Ben asks.

George says "I liked it too but it was kind of loud and scary." his voice sounding sleepy.

"Now I see why you tried to hide in my shirt George! " Ethan teases. "Ben, the colors were mixed with gunpowder but those were bigger than firecrackers. They are made to shoot up in the air and then explode. People have to be taught how to use them safely. Those are even more dangerous than the small firecrackers."

Joseph asks "Who teaches the men how to use the rockets?"

"Probably other people who know how to use them, Joseph. George? Do you think you'd like to see fireworks again?" Ethan asks hoping the boy wasn't too frightened.

Not getting an answer he says "George?"

Claire sitting on the seat beside him turns and looks behind her. "He's asleep Uncle Ethan." She tells him. "This was an exciting day for him. He's never seen a parade or any kind of Independence Day celebration before. It just tired him out."

"This was my first time seeing an Independence Day celebration and fireworks too. If you take the reins, I'll copy George and go to sleep!" Ethan tells her.

"_Uncle Ethan_!" Claire protests as Joseph and Ben snicker in the back of the wagon.


	6. Chapter 6 Thirteenth Birthday

**July, 1899**

Inside the barn, Joseph stands watching as his uncle cleans the metal sections of the bridles stacked beside him. It isn't Joseph's favorite thing to be doing on a warm Saturday afternoon but he has a reason to be here. Gathering up his nerve he asks "Uncle Ethan, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Joseph. What is it you want to know?"

"Is my punishment over now? You said I was housebound for two weeks and I counted it up and I think it's over now. I didn't really know if I should count the day you said it or the next day as the first day I was housebound." Joseph says watching his uncle with a hopeful look on his face. He's a little worried he won't like the answer.

Glancing up and seeing Joseph's face, Ethan smiles a little before answering.

"Well, usually the punishment begins the day of the misbehavior. Since we were in town that day for the Independence Day celebration we probably shouldn't count that day. You can't be housebound if you are not at a house now can you?"

"No sir, I guess not. So I still have to stay here today." Joseph says sounding disappointed.

"I think we can say your punishment is officially over now, Joseph. You have done everything I asked of you these two weeks without complaining. You've been getting along well with your brothers and sister also. So, to answer your question: Yes, your punishment is over now." Ethan tells him watching the glum look on Joseph's face turn into a bright smile.

"Thanks, Uncle Ethan! Uncle Ethan, can I go visit Jeff and Jason this afternoon? I'd like to invite them out here for my birthday celebration tomorrow. Is that alright with you?"

"The Anderson twins are not necessarily on my list of favorite people at this time, Joseph. I believe you know why. If you want to spend time with them then I won't forbid it. I trust you to know not to be pulled into any more of their schemes. Those two seem to have no trouble finding mischief to get into! What did you have planned to do if they come out?" Ethan asks as he cleans the next bridle.

"Well, I thought we could have a race to see which horse can run the fastest!" Joseph says teasing.

Seeing his uncle's glare as his head shoots up, Joseph involuntarily takes a step back before saying "I'm kidding Uncle Ethan! I'm just kidding, I swear it!"

"If I were you, considering the trouble you got in for that very thing, I wouldn't even be teasing about having a horse race!" Ethan tells him firmly. "It's not something to tease about!"

Swallowing nervously at the look on Ethan's face, Joseph answers quietly "Yes sir. I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology, Joseph. Now go on and have fun. Remember to be back here ready for supper at six o'clock. Also, remember what I said about the twins attraction to trouble so keep yourself out of anything they come up with. "

"Yes Sir. I'll behave and come back on time." Joseph assures him as he quickly leaves the barn. He wants to make sure he's out of hearing range before his Uncle can add more to the list.

* * *

Later that afternoon Joseph and the twins are fishing at a pond just outside of town. Joseph asks "Guys, are you being punished for anything right now? Did you get housebound for the fireworks problem?"

Jeff answers "We're not on punishment right now. Why, what do you have in mind to do?"

Before Joseph can answer Jason says "Jeff! We're not going to _DO_ anything for a long time. Remember what Papa said!"

Bursting to know what the boys punishment was and what Jason means Joseph says "Jason, what did your Pa do about you playing with firecrackers?" Joseph has always felt Mr. Anderson didn't punish the boys nearly as bad as Uncle Ethan did him.

"We were confined to our room for two days and that was after we got a whipping from your Pa and our own! So we got two whippings ! Then he made us go and clean up any leftover paper or other things around the gazebo."

"Yeah, then he told us the next time we got into any trouble at all he was going to whip us with the razor strap! He's only whipped us one time with the razor strap. That time we all went up to Mr. Adam's place. When we ran his animals out and tied the outhouse up in the tree." Jeff says.

"I got a thrashing with the strap for that too. Those things really burn!" Joseph tells his friends. "I was asking about your punishment because I want you to come out to our house tomorrow afternoon. We're having my birthday celebration then. Do you think you can come?"

"Sure we can come. Papa will let us since your Pa's the sheriff and he knows we won't act up with him around. Not after what happened last time!" Jason says grinning at his brother. "Your Pa whips hard! He nearly took the skin off my backside with his hand and then he used his belt!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I got the same thing that day. Mitch caught me just as I was going to be in the horse race. Uncle Ethan was _not _happy with me. I just got off being housebound today!"

"Jason, it's too hot to fish anymore. Let's go swimming! C'mon Joseph let's get cool!" Jeff says as he starts to pull off his clothes.

Watching the twins pull off all their clothes, Joseph says surprised "Aren't you going to even keep your underwear on?"

"We swim here like this all the time. Come on! Get in! You can swim in your underwear if you like." Jeff tells him.

"No thanks guys." Joseph says remembering Ethan's admonition to keep himself out of trouble. "I'm not allowed to swim without an adult. I'll just pull up my pant legs and wade over here while you swim."

* * *

Twenty minutes later as Joseph is walking up the road back to the ranch he's talking to himself. "Dumb boys. _ I_ didn't think that was such a funny trick. They didn't have to do that just cause I wouldn't swim! The dummies think everything is _so_ funny. Just wait I'll get them back. I better not get in trouble because of this or they'll _really_ hear about it! "

When he gets home he opens the door hoping he can just go into his bedroom. No such luck though as his whole family is inside getting ready for supper.

"Hi Joseph, come see the pictures I'm drawing. It's for your birthday." George announces causing everyone to look at Joseph.

Seeing his nephew standing in the doorway dripping wet, Ethan asks "Joseph, what happened? Have you been swimming?" With his last question he's sounding a bit stern.

"No sir, just wading. The twins were swimming though. When I wouldn't get in with them they grabbed me and pulled me down into the water. I know we're not allowed to swim unless there's an adult nearby." Joseph answers hoping Ethan believes him.

Nodding his head to show he understands, Ethan says "I see. Well young man, it seems you need to take a warm bath. Go on out to the barn and I'll bring the clean clothes when I bring the hot water. You can go ahead and pump two buckets of water to pour in the washtub. "

* * *

After his bath and having finished clearing up the dishes from supper, Joseph settles on the long bench to read in his latest "trash book" as Claire calls it. He likes to read about the bad guys that used to roam the west. Reading about Jesse James and Billy the Kid is exciting.

Ethan comes in from outside and seeing Joseph stretched out on the bench says "Joseph, I need you to come with me to the barn." Joseph looks up at his uncle wondering what he's done wrong. He didn't see the wink Ethan gave his brothers and Claire.

Putting his book down and biting his bottom lip he follows Ethan towards the barn.

"Uncle Ethan, I did all of my evening chores when I was out here waiting for the warm water."

"Good to know Joseph." Ethan says calmly continuing to walk towards the barn.

"Uncle Ethan, I didn't go swimming today! Honest! I told you the truth when I said they pulled me down into the water!" Joseph says beginning to panic now that they are near the barn doors.

At the doors to the barn Ethan stops him by putting his hand on the boy's arm. Then he says kindly "Joseph, you need to calm down. I keep telling you that just because I ask you to come to the barn does not mean you are in trouble or going to be punished. Tonight I asked you to walk out here because I want to show you something."

He opens the doors to a brightly lit barn. "Joseph, go look in the middle stall on the left side." Ethan tells him.

Joseph walks over and sees the brown mare he has been working with. Ethan walks up beside Joseph as he stands in front of the stall.

"Joseph, I know how hard it was having to lose Midnight last November. I'm sorry the horse had to be put down. Horses get sick at times and there was nothing we could do. I know you only had him a little over three months but he was still your horse. Tonight I want to give you the brown mare. Since you are the one who trained her you should keep her. I've sent the Army captain a telegram outlining the purchase of this horse."

"Brown Betsy is _**Mine**_?" Joseph asks astonished. "I get to keep her as my own horse?"

"Yes son, she's all yours. Happy thirteenth Birthday, Joseph!" Ethan answers putting his arm around the boy's shoulders . "I hope you don't mind that we didn't take a trip together as I did for your sister's birthday. I just thought this would mean more to you than a trip to the big city."

Tears shining in his eyes, Joseph says "_**Oh thank you**_ Uncle Ethan! You're right. I'd rather have my own horse than any trip to the city! I wanted to keep her so bad. I wasn't going to ask you though. I thought we needed the money from the army for gentling her."

"We can do without the money for one horse, Joseph. You need her much more than the army does."

Hearing a sound behind him, Joseph turns and sees Claire, Ben and George in the doorway.

"Hi guys, come see my new horse. Her name is Brown Betsy and I'll let you have a turn riding her once I train her to accept a saddle that is." He says wiping the tears out of his eyes.

**Early the next morning**

Ben and George carefully open the bedroom door and tiptoe to the bed with one of them on each side. "Ready?" Ben mouths to George. When George nods, Ben holds up his fingers to show counting. On the third finger they pounce on the boy in the bed tickling him. "**Happy Birthday Joseph**!" they yell. Joseph rolls over and captures the two holding one boy in each arm.

"You two need work on your sneaking. I could hear you coming ! Trying to scare me on my birthday are you? Well, I have a good punishment for that. Let's see how you like it." He says as he begins tickling them with one hand on each of them. In seconds they're both laughing so hard they can barely breathe.

Gasping for breath Ben begs "Stop Joseph, oh stop, I can't take it."

Ethan hears this just as he opens the door to see what all the shrieking is about. "Ok boys. Time to stop fooling around. Let's let Joseph get dressed so we can enjoy his birthday breakfast."

Joseph lets them up as he says smiling "Lucky for you two Uncle Ethan came when he did. I had much more planned for you boys."

After breakfast, Joseph found himself being pulled by two impatient small boys to the front room.

"Sit down here Joseph! " George says pointing to the chair Ethan usually sits in. "Now close your eyes and hold your hands out in front of you!" Obeying orders Joseph feels something put into his hands.

"Can I look now Sir?" he asks George. Giggling, George says "Okay look."

Joseph opens his eyes to find something wrapped in brown paper. He sees pictures drawn all over the paper. Being careful not to tear the paper he unwraps his gift to find a brand new book. "Thank you George. I love my pictures and my book. Now I have something new to read."

Ben stands up saying "I get to go next. Here Joseph this is from me. Uncle Ethan said it's alright."

Joseph looks at the small rectangular box wondering what Ben is talking about.

"Come on Joseph, open it already. You are too slow!" Ben complains

"Ben! That's enough out of you. Leave your brother alone." Ethan scolds him.

Giving in to the pleading look in Ben's eyes Joseph opens the box to find a pocket knife inside.

"Uncle Ethan? You're going to let me keep this?" Joseph asks knowing how his uncle doesn't approve of young boys having pocket knives. He's always said "knives were not to be played with and young boys were too impulsive to be responsible with one."

"Yes son. I believe you are old enough now to be responsible with it." Ethan answers Joseph's question.

"Yes sir, I will be. Thanks Ben, it's great!"

"Alright Joseph, now it's my turn. Happy thirteenth Birthday!" Claire tells him handing him her gift.

Opening it he finds a pair of dungarees. The new pants made of denim are just what he's been wanting.

"Claire? How did you know I wanted these?" Joseph asks amazed.

"You're my brother. I know _everything_ about you." Claire can't help but giggle at the look Joseph gives her. "Okay, I saw you looking at them at the mercantile weeks ago! It wasn't that hard to guess you wanted some."

"Well that means I finally get to give you the gift that's from all of us together. Everyone needs to come to the barn so you can all see Joseph get this." Ethan announces.

"Yeah Joseph, we all get to see you get a whipping for your birthday." Ben teases Joseph as he walks by and then ducks the swat aimed at his backside by Ethan.

"Move it mischief, you're blocking the door." Ethan tells him.

* * *

When the twins arrive that afternoon, they hand Joseph a package wrapped in white paper with horseshoes drawn on it.

"Our Mama drew the horseshoes and wrapped it but we paid for it. Go on open it up." Jason tells him.

Unwrapping the paper Joseph finds a new saddle blanket. It's brown with small blue stripes up the sides.

"Thanks guys this is perfect. Come on in the barn and let me show you why I say it's perfect." Joseph says leading them inside the barn. "This is my new mare, Brown Betsy and I also have a new saddle. What I didn't have until now was a good saddle blanket. All of the ones we have are scratchy and older. They're also too long for the smaller horses."

"Joseph, where did you get that saddle? No one around here makes saddles with all of that scroll work in the leather." Jeff asks.

"Uncle Ethan and Claire bought it and sent it out when they were in Denver. Your Pa has been hiding it in his storeroom according to Uncle Ethan." Joseph replies smiling at his friends.

"Gosh Joseph, you really got good presents. A horse and a saddle too, dd you get anything else?" Jeff asks.

"Yeah, I got a book, and a pocketknife from my brothers and Claire gave me a pair of dungarees. She also fixed my favorite breakfast this morning."

"Do you always get this much on your birthday?" Jason asks a little jealously.

"It's only the third birthday I've had while we've been with Uncle Ethan. The first one was when I turned eleven and it was only a month after we came to live here. We didn't do much that time because we were still grieving our Mama and Uncle Ethan really didn't have much money then. Last year Uncle Ethan gave me a horse but he died in November. I don't really know why I got so much this time. It could be that it's that I'm turning thirteen. I'm not a little kid anymore.

"Hey Joseph, let's see that knife. I'll show you what we can do with it." Jeff says.

Joseph pulls the knife from his pocket and hands it over. Jeff opens it and turning throws it straight at the post of the stall. Pulling it out of the post he hands it to his brother.

"We'll see who can throw it to hit the same place I did." Jeff says. Jason pulls his arm back to throw but suddenly finds his wrist grabbed by someone behind him. Looking at his brother's and Joseph's faces he can guess who has just grabbed his wrist. Both boys are looking a little nervous.

"What were you planning to do with this knife Jason?" Jason hears Ethan ask sternly. It amazes him how Joseph's Pa can always tell the twins apart even from behind! Many people in town can't tell them apart at all.

"Uh Um well we were Um you see we just well…." Jason tries to come up with some answer that won't get them all in trouble.

"Joseph! You answer the question. _What_ were you boys doing with this knife?" Ethan asks quietly.

Joseph answers "They were throwing the knife at the post to see if they could hit the same place again."

"Did _you_ throw the knife, Joseph?"

"No Sir, I just watched them." Joseph answers suddenly very grateful he hadn't tried to throw the knife.

"Boys, knives are **not** to be played with. This is **not **a toy it is **not** to be used like one. Joseph put the knife in your pocket and _keep it there_. If I hear of anymore misuse of the knife I will take it and keep it until you are mature enough to have it." At Joseph's angry look at the twins he continues "Joseph, it is your responsibility to keep the knife away from those who don't know how to use it correctly."

Joseph opens his mouth to tell his uncle, he hadn't known what they would do but before he says anything Ethan cuts him off with just a look. The look is enough to change Joseph's mind about saying anything right now. _"I'll explain it later, __**way **__later when he's not so mad! _he thinks.

"Jeffrey and Jason, if you cause any more trouble today, I **will **turn you over my knee. Do you hear me boys?"

"Yes Sir." All three boys answer. Joseph thinking _It might be best if I agree also just in case he means me too_.

"Good. Now, Joseph has asked me to take all three of you to the swimming hole this afternoon. I will take you, but first I want to explain how we are going to do this. There are several rules you must agree to and follow so listen carefully.

The first thing is you must **always **obey what I tell you _immediately._ If I say to do something you do it without questioning or arguing. I make this rule for your safety. If there is danger I may not have time to explain or answer questions. You just need to do whatever I tell you.

Second, we swim in our underwear or old clothes and only when there is an adult present. Today you may use your underwear as Claire isn't going to be with us.

Third, you must stay within the boundaries I tell you. You will get one warning about leaving the boundaries and then if it happens again you are out of the water.

Do you both agree to follow these rules?" Ethan asks looking directly at the twins.

"Yes Sir, I agree." Jason answers "I'll obey the rules, Sir." Jeff replies.

After an hour at the swimming hole, the boys are busy having swimming races. The twins are racing each other while Joseph is watching to tell the winner. Watching them Ethan sees something slide off the bank into the water. It looks like a snake.

"Boys! Come here! Out of the water NOW!" Ethan calls out loudly.

Joseph immediately comes to where is Uncle is standing on the edge of the water. Jason comes right behind him.

Jeff has stopped swimming and seems to be watching something in the water.

"JEFFREY ANDERSON **COME** **HERE** _NOW!_ " Ethan calls in his sternest voice. Jeff turns and begins to come back to where the others are standing.

Watching him Ethan sees the long snake gliding across the water getting closer to the boy. As soon as Jeff is close enough to grab Ethan wades into the water and pushes him back towards the other two boys. Then pulling his gun out from behind his shirt he aims and shoots into the water. Watching from the bank the boys see the snake lifted out of the water by the shot.

"Didya see that? He shot it right out of the water! That went right through its head!" Jason whispers in awe.

"Yes I saw it. That was at least three feet long! It was big!" Joseph answers him.

"Yes it was Joseph. That snake was also poisonous! That's why I called all of you out of the water. It was swimming right towards you." Ethan says looking at Jeff.

"Jeffrey? What was the very first rule I told you about being at the swimming hole? You agreed to obey the rules today."

Ashamed for not listening Jeff hangs his head but answers "To obey what you told us to do right then."

"What was the reason I told you for this rule." Ethan asks him.

"For our safety, sir." Jeff answers quietly still not looking at Ethan

"So when I called you to come out of the water you knew it was for a good reason, that there was some danger, correct?" Ethan asks sternly. "Jeffrey, look at me when you answer, please."

Hearing the sternness in Ethan's voice, Jeff looks up and answers "Yes Sir, I did. I was looking at the snake but I thought it was just a limb floating until it moved towards me."

"Jeffrey if you had not moved when I called you the second time you may have been bitten by the snake. As it was it came within four feet of you before I pulled you up! There is ALWAYS a reason for what adults tell you to do. When you learn to listen and obey you won't find yourself in danger or other trouble! You disobeyed me today and I'm very disappointed. I expect you to behave much better Jeff."

"I'm sorry Mr. Cord. I'll obey the rules from now on." Jeff replies sounding very subdued.

"Whether you do or not is up to you. I am however going to be sure you remember what happens when you do not obey me. Come with me young man." Ethan says taking Jeff by the arm and leading him off into the trees.

Jason watches Ethan lead his brother away and then asks "What is he going to do to Jeff? Do you think he's going to spank him like he said earlier?"

"Jason, Jeff put himself in danger by disobeying a direct order. I doubt my uncle is going to just use his hand. I know if it were me or Ben he would be giving us a whipping. One way or the other I do know that Jeff won't be enjoying sitting down when we eat birthday cake back at the house later on." Joseph answers trying not to smile.

"Yeah that's about what I thought you would say. Well if he can't sit to eat the cake I'll just have to be a good brother and eat his share. It sure would be a shame if he doesn't get to sit down. Poor boy just doesn't know how to listen." Jason says shaking his head sadly and snickering.

"Joseph, did you know there's a fair coming to Paradise? There was this man in town today passing out posters to the merchants. It's going to be here in three weeks! The advertisement showed a giant wheel with seats and one of those hot air balloons too. One of the other posters I saw had fortune teller on it. I really don't know what a fortune teller is do you?" Jason asks.

"A fortune teller is someone who can tell you what might happen to you before it happens. Uncle Ethan says they are just making it up and those people are not trustworthy. When we went to Colorado Springs last year, we saw one on the boardwalk around a lake. Ben wanted to go visit her but Uncle Ethan said we had to stay away from that type of thing. He wouldn't let us go see the man who said he was the "World's Strongest Man" either. Maybe he'll let us go to this fair. I hope so anyway. It sounds fun."


	7. Chapter 7 Too Much Curiosity

**August, 1899**

"Ethan, did you see that telegram I left on your desk this morning?"

"Yes, I saw it, Mitch"

"Well, what do you plan to do? We can't very well stop the fair from happening. The whole town is abuzz about the wonderful event. Everywhere I go I hear about people's plans and events they are going to participate in. They've even started asking me which events I plan to take part in!"

"It sounds to me as if you are not overly thrilled with this upcoming event, Mitch. Do you dislike fairs for some reason? It seems you would be a natural at the target shooting event or would you prefer the pie eating contest?" Ethan teases the younger man.

"It's hard to be excited over a fair when you know what kind of people travel with it. Ethan, if the telegram is correct there are criminals involved in the fair operation. Is this what we want to bring to Paradise? I don't think it is." Mitch replies. "This type of thing brings out the pickpockets and people who deliberately cheat others out of hard earned money. I've seen it happen before."

"Explain to me what has you so worked up, Mitch. I know you have a passion for honesty as do I, but this anger of yours is something different. I'd like to know if you don't mind sharing the reason."

"Do you remember me telling you that I lost my Mother when I was eight?"

At Ethan's nod he continues, "My Mother didn't die. She ran off to be with a traveling carnival. The carnival had been in town for three days and she became convinced she belonged with them instead of her family. One morning we woke up and she was gone. Two months later my Father and the local sheriff tracked her down. My Father tried to get her to come back but she wouldn't come so he left her."

"I understand now why you have such strong feelings towards this upcoming fair." Ethan says.

"My whole life changed when she ran off. I guess that's why I understood young Billy so well. He went through something similar. My Father was deeply hurt and angry. He stayed around but didn't involve himself much with us. It was left up to my older brother and sister at fourteen and twelve to look after me and my younger brothers. That's why I dislike the fair/carnival people so much.

"As you said earlier we can't stop the fair from happening nor can we stop the carnival workers from participating. What we can and will do is be there during the event to do our best at keeping trouble away. You know, it is times like this when I wish Tom had not decided to move back to Colorado Springs. I never wanted to be a sheriff. I never even wanted to be a deputy to tell the truth! He talked me into it or shamed me into it is more like it. I appreciate the fact that you have experience with the law and are willing to be a deputy sheriff, Mitch."

"It hasn't been too bad Ethan. So far we've been lucky at not having too many criminals come through the area. Let's hope we continue to have that luck! I rather like the fact that Paradise is a calm place with only the occasional brawl at a saloon or a problem with the mine workers. We even seem to have the Anderson twins calmed down for now.

"You may be right Mitch, but let's don't get too calm. I know how quickly things can change. Now speaking of young ones, I need to go home to check on mine. When I left this morning Ben and George were already complaining and arguing about their chores for the day. Those two have become champions at trying to get out of chores. It's getting to Joseph. This morning he followed me out to the barn and requested permission to as he put it 'set their backsides on fire'. I told him to put them in their room but I did not give permission for him to spank them."

"Joseph is a good big brother, Ethan. He cares a lot for those two. It's frustrating for him when they refuse to listen to him. My older brother walloped me several times when I was growing up. I needed it and he knew it. It didn't cause me to hate him."

At Ethan's hard look, he adds "Just sharing a thought, Ethan. I'm not suggesting anything."

* * *

Riding up to the corral at the ranch Ethan notices Joseph's new saddle and saddle blanket lying in the dirt. The boy's new horse is in the corral with a harness on and reins dragging the ground. Tying his horse to the fence he walks to the house intending to have a stern talk with his oldest nephew. Walking up he sees Joseph sitting unhappily on the front porch steps.

Before Joseph can even say anything he finds himself being taken to the corral rather forcefully by his Uncle. "Explain this!" Ethan demands angrily. "You know not to leave a horse alone with reins trailing! You also know very well how I expect the tack to be treated. Throwing it in the dirt and leaving is not acceptable, Joseph! What were you thinking?"

"This is what happened Uncle Ethan. I was working with Brown Betsy and tied her up to go out back. When I came back I saw Ben and George in the corral. They had her up against the rails with her blanket on and Ben dropped the saddle on her. It frightened her and she galloped away dropping the saddle and blanket. I've been working with her for weeks and just got to the point where she'll let me put a saddle on and now she won't let me even get near her. Every time I walk towards her she runs. The boys spooked her and she's afraid of everything. I was so angry I just didn't stop to pick up the saddle or blanket."

"Joseph come with me. Let's get your horse and take her to the pasture. After that please go take care of my horse while I have a talk with your brothers. "

* * *

Joseph is busy rubbing down his uncles' horse when Claire comes into the barn.

"Joseph, what did the boys do? I saw Uncle Ethan's face as he came in and he is really upset. He took the boys into their room to talk. I left when I heard him tell Ben to drop his pants. I didn't want to hear the boys being punished."

"I'm glad they're getting a walloping because they certainly deserve it." Joseph says. "Let me tell you what they did and you'll see why Uncle Ethan is so mad."

"They know better than to go around a horse without one of us or Uncle Ethan there! To try to saddle your horse like that is dangerous. Why would they do such a thing? Especially after the thousands of times they've been warned about being around the horses!" Claire exclaims.

The barn door opens and Ethan comes inside with Ben and George. "Joseph the boys have something they want to say to you. While you boys talk, Claire and I will be inside. Claire, would that pie on the table be ready to be tasted by any chance? I make a very good judge so how about you practice for the contest with me?"

Laughing at his silly expression Claire tells him "Come on Uncle Ethan, I'll give you the very first piece of my newest recipe. I'm pretty sure this is the one I'm going to make to enter the contest at the fair."

As they leave Joseph looks at his younger brothers waiting to hear what they've come out to say. He can see they have both been crying. When neither boy says anything Joseph says "I can see you were scolded already so I'm not going to fuss about this. I would like to know _why._ _Why_ did you go into the corral and try to saddle my horse? She's not ready for other people to be around her and she's definitely not ready for young boys to try to put a saddle on her. You really frightened her."

George, with tears running down his face says "I'm so sorry Joseph. We only wanted to help you train her. We thought if we could get the saddle on she would like it and you wouldn't have to spend so much time working with her."

"I'm sorry too, Joseph. I didn't mean to spook your new horse. I just wanted to see if I could get her to accept the saddle. I won't bother your horse anymore. I don't want to scare her and I certainly don't want to get in trouble again." Ben says rubbing his backside.

"I forgive you boys. But, you both have been told so many times, to stay away from horses without one of us with you. If you had obeyed you wouldn't have the sore backside you have now. Come on, let's go in and see if Uncle Ethan left us some of that pie Claire baked."

* * *

**The Fair**

"Alright everyone, remember what we talked about at home. I want you to stay together at all times. Ben, George, you are to do exactly as Claire and Joseph tell you without arguing. You are to stay on this side of the fairgrounds and not go past the large tent. The other side of the fairgrounds is off limits. I _don't_ want you around that area at all. That's where the carnival people are set up. These people travel with the fair and I don't believe they are safe to be around. Everyone understand?" Ethan says.

"Yes Sir."

"I've given Joseph the money for today. Mitch and I will be walking around so if you need one of us come find us. Claire, good luck with the pie contest. I think you have the winning pie! I'll meet you all back here at three o'clock. Joseph, you do still have that pocket watch I lent you right?"

"Yes sir, I brought it in my pocket just like you told me too." Joseph answers trying not to sound aggravated. _He doesn't need to keep on and on about all this we went over it this morning and last night! Jeeesh! _ Joseph thinks barely keeping himself from rolling his eyes.

After his Uncle finally left, Ben asks "Joseph, Claire, can we please go get on the big wheel ride now? Please?"

"It's called a ferris wheel Ben and yes, we'll all go get on it now. You both have to sit down and you can't stand up until it's time to get off. Remember how we watched it earlier? The wheel turns around and the place where you sit goes around too. Sometimes the wheel will stop at first so other people can get on too." Claire explains.

"Look Ben, the seats look like a outside table with and umbrella over it." George says as Joseph pays for them to get on.

"Okay let's get in guys. Ben you sit beside me and George you sit between me and Claire. The man said eight people would fit in here. We might have to sit and wait for someone else to get in." Joseph tells them.

After a few minutes the wheel moves and the children are lifted up to the top of the wheel.  
"Well, I guess it didn't matter if there weren't eight people in here. Look guys, you can see all the way across the fairgrounds!" Joseph tells the boys.

"I see Mitch and Papa way over there! Claire, do you think they can see us way up here?"

"George, I just don't know. If they were really looking for us they might be able to." Claire answers. "When we get off we need to go to the big tent for the pie judging. It should be over by now. I want to see if I won a ribbon. After that we'll go get something to eat. What do you want to eat boys?"

Ben says "I want to get one of those frankfurters on the bun we saw coming in. They were boiling them and they smelled really good! Then I want one of those spun sugar things on that paper cone, an apple with candy on it, some popcorn and…"

"Ben we don't have enough money to buy all of that, remember? Besides Uncle Ethan said we could only get two treats. You'll just have to pick out the two you want the most." Claire reminds him gently.

"I want to try one of those franks foot things too and I want some of that fairy hair that we saw them spinning out of sugar." George tells her.

* * *

When the children arrive at the tent where the baked goods are displayed they see something attached to the table in front of Claire's pie.  
"Look Claire! You won a ribbon!" George shouts pointing to the table. He grabs his sister's hand and pulls her over to the table.

George asks "Joseph, why didn't you want to enter a contest like Claire did? You probably could have won a ribbon too!"

"I wanted to enter the wood chopping contest but Uncle Ethan said it was too dangerous. He said I could try the pie eating contest but I didn't want to do that. Eating all that pie would make me sick! I can't bake like Claire can so I sure couldn't enter this contest."

Turning to look at his sister's ribbon he says "That's great Claire! Your pie came in second out of all of these who entered." Then smiling at his sister he says "Now let's go find something to eat. I'm ready to try something new for lunch. I might even try one of George's franks foot things! He says laughing.

At George's confused look, Ben explains "They are called frank_furters_ George, not frank's foot."

As the children sit at a wooden table eating their lunch, George and Ben are talking about what they want to do next.

"Let's go play that game where you throw the rings at the bottles and that place where they had balloons to pop with those metal pointy things!' George says.

"Those are called darts George." Joseph explains. "They're very sharp on the ends. We're not going to do that game. We'll find another one."

"I want to do the ones where you shoot the guns at the pictures of ducks, throw the balls to knock down bottles and then let's go to the fortune teller lady." Ben tells George.

"I thought you wanted to see the hot air balloon, Ben." Joseph says listening to their list of activities.

"Yeah I do want to do that too."

"Well we can't go see a fortune teller because that's on the side Uncle Ethan told us to stay away from. We'll try to do everything else though." Joseph tells his brother.

Later after Ben and George finish trying their luck at a ring the bottle game, Claire asks "Joseph, what time is it now? We need to remember to have enough time to get back to the largest tent to meet Uncle Ethan at three o'clock."

Joseph reaches into his pockets, finding the watch missing he says "The watch! It's gone. I must have dropped it somewhere. Help me look for it!"

Joseph walks over to ask the man at the game booth if anyone's turned in a watch. "No I'm sorry young man. I haven't seen a pocket watch. You'd better find it quick before someone else does because likely or not they'll probably keep it." Then seeing the worried look on Joseph's face he asks "Have you looked everywhere you've been since you last saw it?"

"No sir, I just looked right around this booth when I found it was missing. "

"Well, go back and check the other places too. It might be that you'll be in luck and find it." The man answers.

Going back to his sister and brothers Joseph says "It wasn't over there but the man says to look around at the places we've been and we might find it. We've just _got_ to find it! I'll be in _so_ much trouble if I've lost that watch!"

Ben says "George and I will go back over to the shooting ducks booth and you and Claire can look somewhere else." Joseph nods his agreement.

"Okay but stay there. Even if you can't find the watch wait for us right there. Don't wander off!" he reminds his brothers.

A few minutes later Ben says "George, I think I need to look in the back of the booth in case someone dropped it back there. Stay here and wait." As soon as Ben gets behind the booth he runs behind all of the other booths until he passes the large tent separating the two sides of the fairgrounds. Once on the other side he immediately goes inside to see the fortune teller in her tent.

"I need help Ma'am. I need you to help me find something." He tells the surprised woman sitting at a table.

"Well then, come in young man. Let's see what I can do for you."

"It's my brother. He lost a really special watch and if he doesn't find it he's going to get in really big trouble. We've been looking but we can't find it! I thought you could look in your ball and help us. Please!"

"Where were you when you saw the watch last. Do you remember?"

"He checked the time when we were in the tent looking at Claire's winning ribbon. She won for the pie baking contest."

"Well, I think you should go back and look there. That's where you will probably find the missing watch. Tell me about yourself. I don't get many young ones to come see me. You have a brother and a sister whom you care about a lot don't you?"

Ben stares at her wondering "_How'd she know that?_"

"I have two brothers one is older and one is younger then my sister is the oldest. She's fifteen, Joseph is thirteen and George is eight. We live with our Uncle but he adopted us last year so he's really our parent now. He's the sheriff here in Paradise. He was a deputy until sheriff Tom left to go back to Colorado Springs." Ben tells the woman who is sitting and smiling at him. "We went to Colorado Springs last year and I saw a fortune teller lady's booth but …"

That's as far as he gets when he hears a very stern voice outside the tent say "Benjamin Ethan Carroll Cord! COME. OUT. HERE. NOW!"

Going very pale in the face Ben says "Bye Ma'am. Thanks for the help. I've got to go now." as he leaves the tent.

When he reaches his uncle, Ethan walks him away from the many tents nearby. "EXPLAIN! _What _are you doing here? Where are your sister and brothers? Didn't I tell you to stay together?"

Choosing to answer the last question first Ben says "Yes sir, but I had to come talk to the lady to get her to help me with a problem."

"What problem?"

"I can't say what it is right now." Ben says as he sees his Uncles eyes narrow angrily.

"So you're not going to tell me the reason you deliberately disobeyed me? You _knew_ I don't want you on this side of the fairgrounds because it isn't safe and yet you came anyway. I also told you to stay with Joseph and Claire and since neither of them is here, I would say you disobeyed me on that too."

At Ben's nod and quiet "yes sir" Ethan says "Ben I'm strongly tempted to put you over my knee and wallop your backside right here! I've always said I would try not to do that in public so I won't this time. However, you and I are going to have a session in the barn when we get home. Do you hear what I'm telling you?"

"Yes sir. Uncle Ethan if you wallop me now would you still take me to the barn?"

"No, you would not have more punishment, why?"

"Go ahead and wallop me now. I don't want to take a trip to the barn when we get home!" Ben pleads.

"I've already made the decision Ben. I'm not changing it. Now, let's go find your brothers and sister. They must be very worried about you."

Walking back up to the largest tent they see Joseph, Claire and George waiting.

"Uncle Ethan, Ben ran off and we didn't know where he went. We looked but couldn't find him." Joseph explains quickly, thinking he might be in trouble for letting Ben wander off. Then turning to Ben he asks "Where were you? We looked all over everywhere on this side and couldn't find you anywhere. Why did you run off like that?"

"The reason you couldn't find him is because he traipsed himself over to visit with the fortune teller. I caught him just as he was telling her our family story." Ethan tells Joseph.

Joseph opens his mouth to scold Ben when they hear a loud explosion. A few minutes later, one of the town council members comes running up and breathlessly says "Sheriff! Someone just said that was at the bank! I saw Mitch running that way just now!"

Turning to the children Ethan says "Stay here on _THIS SIDE_ of the fairgrounds! If I'm not back here by five thirty then I want you all to go home and wait for me there. Do **NOT **come anywhere _near_ the bank. Do you understand me?" He looks straight at Joseph at the last order.

"Yes Sir." Joseph answers knowing his Uncle is mostly talking to him.

After he leaves Ben asks "Joseph, did you find the watch?"

"Of course not! I had to look for **you** so I couldn't keep looking for the watch! Uncle Ethan might whip me when he finds out I lost that watch! Especially since I argued with him about pinning it to my shirt pocket. I told him I could keep up with it and didn't need him to pin it on me like a little kid. Now I've gone and lost it! He told me to be very careful to keep up with it. It's an expensive watch. I wish I had just listened and let him pin it. I wouldn't be in trouble now."

"We don't listen to good do we Joseph? He's probably going to whip me too. He said he was going to take me to the barn when we got home because I disobeyed him." Ben says. "The fortune teller lady said we need to look everywhere we've been to find the watch and to check the last place you remember having it."

"Well, we've already looked so let's just forget it for now. There's nothing I can do about it. Let's go look at the hot air balloon. We might even get a chance to get inside the basket." Joseph answers.

When the children reach the balloon they see several people standing inside the basket of the balloon. As they watch the balloon rises into the air until it suddenly stops.

"Joseph, why didn't it keep going up?" George asks.

"Look at the ground George. Do you see the stakes with the ropes tied to them?" When George nods, Joseph says "Those ropes are tied to the basket of the balloon so it can't go any higher."

"How is that man going to get the balloon back down, Joseph?" Ben asks.

"I'm not sure. We'll have to watch and see what he does, Ben."

Watching they see the man reach up and twist something under the balloon.

"Look it's coming back down! Maybe we can ride up now!" Ben says excitedly.

Once the balloon is on the ground they hear " Break time folks. No more rides for thirty minutes."

"Claire, If you'll stay here with the boys I'm going to go back to the big tent to look for the watch. I'll be back in just a few minutes."

"Alright Joseph. We'll wait here." Claire answers.

"Claire, can we go look at the balloon Please? We won't wander off we'll stay right there." Ben asks.

"Go ahead but don't get in the balloon, just look at it."

At the balloon Ben decides to climb up into the basket to get a better look at the inside.

"Ben! Get out of there, Claire said not to!" George scolds.

"I'm not hurting anything, I'm just looking. So don't tell!" Ben says. Then seeing Joseph coming, he squats down hiding in the basket. He knows Joseph would be more likely to swat him than Claire. He reaches up to grab hold of a handle hanging under the balloon. Pulling it he's surprised to see a flame shoot up and to feel the balloon rising.

"Claire! Joseph! The balloon is going up and Ben's in it!" George shouts.

Hearing this Joseph looks up to see the basket rising. Running he grabs the side of the basket and pulls himself in just as the ropes tying it down pull loose. Looking down Joseph sees the basket is too far above the ground to jump.

Claire, watching the balloon rise tells George "Run and get Uncle Ethan and Mitch. Tell them about the balloon taking off with Joseph and Ben inside. They're at the bank, now hurry!

Several men are standing outside the bank looking at the hole blasted in the wall. As he runs up George hears "They used dynamite and blasted the safe open. It took out the wall too. Someone said it was carnival people that did it! Lucky for me I didn't have money in there. The sheriff's sent a telegram for the federal marshal to come."

George pushes his way through the crowd calling "Papa, we need help! Hurry!"

"What's happened George?" Ethan asks as he crouches down beside the sobbing child.

"Ben, Joseph, up in balloon, by themselves, ropes pulled out." George manages to get out between sobs.

"Mitch! I need your help. Ben and Joseph are up in that balloon by themselves!" Ethan calls back to Mitch inside the bank.

"Jim! I'm borrowing your horse! Let's go George! " Ethan says lifting the boy and running to the nearby horse. After putting George in the saddle he swings up behind him and races after the runaway balloon. When he gets close enough to Claire he swings George to the ground and keeps riding. Mitch catches up minutes later.

"Ethan, I think we can grab hold of the ropes soon, the basket seems to be coming down some." Mitch says after they have ridden closer. As the basket begins to drop, the men are able to catch the ropes dangling from the side. They are able to hold the balloon but not pull it down.

"Joseph if you can hear me, look to see if there are sandbags tied to the balloon. Use the sand to put out the flame." Ethan yells up to the boys.

A few minutes later the basket begins to sink. Ethan and Mitch pull the ropes to guide it to the ground. Ethan reaches in and lifts Ben out as Mitch helps Joseph climb over the side.

"Are you both alright?" Ethan asks after hugging both boys.

Hearing them both say "Yes Sir" he asks "What did the two of you think you were doing? You could have been killed! We might not have been able to stop the balloon! His relief at getting them out safely has turned to anger at their foolishness.

"Answer me!"

"Uncle Ethan, Ben is the one who deliberately climbed into the basket. It started to rise and I was able to run and climb in just before it went out of reach. Once I got in I didn't know how to get it to go back down." Joseph explains trying to keep his legs from shaking from fright now that he's back on the ground.

"Ben! Why would you climb into that basket without an adult nearby? You know better! That stunt put you and your brother in danger!" Ethan asks gripping the boy by his shoulders to look into his eyes.

"I wanted a close up look at the balloon. I didn't think it would hurt anything. Then I saw the handle and pulled it and the balloon caught on fire and went up before I could get out." Ben tries to explain.

Ethan says "We'll add this to our discussion in the barn when we get home, Ben. If I were you I would do my best not to get into any more trouble today. If you do you won't be sitting comfortably for several days! Both of you go wait by the horses and don't move from that spot!"

"Thank you Mitch for helping get them down safely. I've had all the excitement and fright I can handle for one day. I'm taking the children home. I've wired for the federal marshals to come, they'll be here tomorrow to check into the robbery. If anything else comes up I'll be at the ranch."

"You know Ethan, I'm very grateful I don't have children after going through this. I don't know how you stay so calm. My hand itched to turn Ben over my knee right here! That boy is too curious for his own good. He's going to get himself hurt one day!"

"After our discussion later, he's going to think hard before he puts himself or someone else in danger again! You won't be seeing Ben in town for several weeks either. He's going to be confined to the house and then the ranch for quite awhile. Ethan informs him.

Standing by the horses, Ben says "Joseph, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so much trouble. Are you mad at me? I caused you to miss out on finding the watch and then you had to try to rescue me. Uncle Ethan is going to whip me when we get home so please don't be mad at me too!"

"I'm not mad at you Ben. You deserve a whipping though. You know not to do such dangerous things! You'd better hope he just uses his belt instead of the razor strap. Oh, I found the watch. It was under the table where Claire's pie was. I must have dropped it when we were in there earlier."

"Joseph, that fortune teller can tell what's going to happen. She told me to look back where the pie contest was to find your watch. Maybe we can get her to tell us who robbed the bank too!" Ben says eagerly.

"You'd better just keep that thought to yourself, Ben. If you let Uncle Ethan hear you say that you will be doing everything standing up for days! You're already in enough trouble!" Joseph warns him.

"Yeah, I know but I still think she could help! You could go talk to her for me!"

"Absolutely not, Ben! I am not going to risk getting myself into trouble. We'll let Uncle Ethan handle the robbery his way this time."


End file.
